Dimension Confusion
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran are kidnapped, a young woman is sent by Yuko. Mokona seems to know her from a previous journey, but she refuses to reveal her past. What is her connection with the dimensions? KuroganeOC
1. I

Summery: An AU of Tsubasa, based on the manga up to the end of vl. 7, and then completely out of my own head. A woman with connections to Yuko is sent to Fai and Kurogane by Mokono, but her purpose is unclear, just like their reason for being put together.

Warning: Some language, nothing else for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, but I own the plot and my characters.

I've only read the manga, and have not seen the anime, so I apologize if I do anything 'wrong' or something. This is my first Tsubasa fic so I'm trying hard to keep them in character.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome. If anyone has anything to say, whether you like this story or not, please tell me the reason, not just that you don't like it.

* * *

"Damn it…this isn't getting me anywhere," Aea muttered, looking around at her surroundings. The ocean air blew her loose straight hair around her face, creating a swirl of dark blond with pinkish tints. "Traitors," she continued emotionlessly, her dark indigo eyes flashing briefly before returning to their usual blank look. 

The blue waves lapped at her boot-clad feet as she stood in the pale sand, taking in her surroundings. The island was a small one, barely a few miles in radius, with a few trees scattered and no source of water or food anywhere – even the fish refused to come to the Sea of Blight, which was so salt-filled everything refused to grow there.

"I don't have the power to send myself to Yuko," the mercenary thought, tapping her finger against her lips. "But I should be able to send a message to her through the dimensions," she continued, grateful that she hadn't been stripped of her elemental powers as well. Closing her eyes, she created a seal of fire in the sky in front of her with a finger. It suddenly flashed white and disappeared, leaving no trace it had ever existed.

"I suppose that's the best I can do for now," she sighed, sitting down on the sand. Crossing her bent legs, she folded her arms over her knees and stared out at the empty ocean, prepared to resign herself to death if the space-time witch didn't answer her plea.

* * *

"I see," the black-haired witch murmured. Turning to Watanuki, she smiled thinly. "Prepare for another payment, Watanuki. We shall soon have a visitor." 

"Yes," the young man bowed slightly and disappeared once more.

"Mokona?" she asked, glancing down at the image that shone in front of her as she communicated with the creature that aided the others in their travels.

"Mokona will arrive in a moment!" he chimed, and she nodded. Mokona suddenly appeared back in Yuko's arms after several moments, and a whirl of silvery dust formed nearby. Within moments a young woman stepped out of the wind, dressed in high brown boots, a long loose black skirt, and a crimson-colored top that clung to her figure and sleeves that reached her fingertips in a loose wave. A slit in the skirt revealed several thin daggers belted to her thigh, and several more were apparently strapped to her wrists.

"Aea Elian, I have received your message and decided to accept the payment offered in return for your rescue," Yuko said to the newcomer, who bowed low.

"I thank you, Yuko," she replied, shaking her head to rid it of sand. "How would you like the payment?"

"In a solid object, of course," the witch replied, and the other nodded with a small laugh.

"Of course," she agreed, and closed her hands together. A glow seemed to emanate from her palms, and in the next instant she opened them, revealing a silver stone with multiple swirls inside it's clear body.

"Are you sure?" Yuko asked again. The girl paused, indecision apparent for a moment, before nodding firmly. "All right. Mokona will take you to the world where he was at before coming to get you, Aea. Good luck on your journey."

The girl bowed low as Mokona flew above her.

"Mokona go now!" the creature cheered. Yuko waved slightly as the two disappeared into the dimensional gateway, and handed the stone to Watanuki.

"Place this with the others," she ordered.

* * *

"Mokona, where did you go?" Fai asked cheerfully, grinning down at the white creature that sat on top of Kurogane. Unfortunately, Aea had also landed on Kurogane, and both were momentarily stunned. 

"Yuko needed Mokona to rescue her!" Mokona told him, jumping on top of the magician's head. Fai looked down at the grumbling ninja and laughed as he helped the girl to her feet.

"My name is Fai D. Flowrite," he introduced himself, and then pointed to Kurogane, who was standing behind her. "And this is Kuro-poo."

"_Kurogane!_" the other young man shouted, "I told you to stop using those ridiculous names!"

"This is Aea Elian," Mokona supplied, now on the girl's shoulder. "Yuko took her voice as payment."

"What?" Fai asked, slightly stunned.

"She can still control dark and sound, but not any other elements," the white pork-bun-like thing continued cheerfully. "She's here to get back her status and get revenge on the people who stripped her of her power."

"Yuko said this?" Kurogane asked, causing the girl to glance at him.

"Of course!" Mokona replied, bouncing on top of his head. "Since Aea can't speak yet, Mokona will talk for her!"

A groan emitted from the girl, and they glanced to see her face in her hand.

"Don't worry, he talks for everyone anyway," Fai said brightly. "So, you're from another world as well? Well, we're busy looking for our companions – we were separated, you see, when they were transported without us suddenly."

"And this pork bun couldn't follow," Kurogane added.

"Mokona not a pork bun!" it shouted. "Head-butt!" With that, it promptly smacked it's head into Kurogane's…well, his butt, and knocked him over.

"Cut that out!"

Aea shook her head in amusement and grinned when Mokona jumped behind her neck.

"Kurogane mad!" he cried, sounding delighted.

"Get over here, you little…"

"Now, Kurogane, don't you think we have more important things to deal with right now?" Fai prodded, and looked around. "I think we're lost in these woods, so the first thing to do is get out of here."

"Aea can find the way!" Mokona told them, and she shrugged. Pressing the tips of her index finger together in front of her face, her eyes glowed briefly before she closed them. Her lips moved silently as the wind seemed to become louder. Fai and Kurogane glanced around nervously as the sounds around them grew louder with each passing moment, until they became almost deafening. Mokona had hidden himself in Kurogane's clothes again, and Fai covered his ears.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and pulled her fingers apart, and the sounds died.

"It's that way!" Mokona supplied from inside Kurogane's pants. "Aea used the sounds to find the pathway!"

"Really?" Fai asked interestedly, beginning to walk forward. Keeping pace with him she nodded as Kurogane stalked behind them, attempting to dig Mokona out of his clothes.

"Aea is an elemental sorceress and mercenary where she lives!" Mokona informed them suddenly, now being stretched out by Kurogane. "But most of her power was lost when she was betrayed by –"

The two men stared as the young woman suddenly snatched Mokona from Kurogane's grasp and stuffed his ears in his mouth, glaring darkly at him. Mokona's eyes grew big and watery, and he rushed to Fai as soon as she dropped him.

"I suppose you don't want us to know anything about you," Fai commented, amused by her reaction. She glared at him and shrugged. "It must be hard for you not to talk," he continued. "After all, you gave you voice to Yuko as payment, which must mean that it meant a lot to you."

"Of course!" Mokona dared to say. "Aea used her voice for her most powerful spells! She's scary!"

"Yes, she is," Fai agreed teasingly. Mokona fell silent for a moment, appearing to concentrate, and then leapt to Aea's head.

"Aea wants to know the names of the others, and how you lost them!" he said.

"Princess Sakura from the Kingdom of Clow and Syaoran from the same world," Fai said.

"We lost them when we were coming into the forest," Kurogane grunted. "Another thing suddenly appeared and created a gate, sucking them into it. We were blocked out and Mokona couldn't follow. Then we somehow got in this stupid forest and got lost."

"I'm a magician, not a scout!" Fai protested with a grin. Aea seemingly ignored the argument around her and peered at her surroundings. She suddenly stopped, causing Fai to walk right into her. "Oh, sorry – oh," he blinked, looking up at the creature that appeared in front of them.

"Damn it!" Kurogane swore, and leapt at it. He was thrown back, taking Mokona with him.

"I don't have any weapons," Fai commented, and Aea braced herself into the ground. Holding out a hand, she moved it in a circular formation. Violet-black fog formed where she moved her hand, creating a circle when she was complete. Placing her hand in the middle of the ring, Aea's lips moved silently, and it suddenly shot toward the creature, filling and expanding as it flew until it was a sphere of darkness. Aea watched calmly as her spell disintegrated the monster, while Fai's jaw dropped visibly.

"What the hell was that?" Kurogane demanded, finally regaining his power of speech.

"A spell of darkness."

Fai and Kurogane looked from Mokona and Aea, who had apparently spoken in unison.

"A spell of darkness," Aea repeated, and felt her throat with a frown. "How did I get my voice back?"

"Yuko says that the monster was sent by Aea's enemy, and was tracking her!" Mokona said. "Yuko says that Aea will need her voice to create her spells, but will not receive her powers. Yuko says that Aea earned her voice back by proving she doesn't rely on it to defeat enemies of that level."

"What does she want in return?" Aea demanded. Mokona remained silent for a moment, communicating back to the witch before replying.

"You must release your hold on your weapons," Mokona told her. "And when you return to your world, you will not regain your status if you defeat your enemy, but must start fresh or travel to another dimension again."

"Again?" Fai repeated quietly, but they ignored him. Aea thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Done," she decided, and gasped when her daggers and straps flew off her body by themselves, shimmered in the air before them, and melted into the gate Yuko created. "Damn witch," she muttered.

"Yuko says she heard that, and to be grateful that she returned your voice," Mokona warned. "Or else would you rather it be taken away again?"

Aea remained silent, a sulky look on her face, and Mokona laughed.

"Yuko says to be careful," he said brightly, and Aea shrugged.

"I thought Yuko said that a price paid cannot be returned," Fai said calmly, recalling how Sakura had begun to remember Syaoran. "How is it that she changed for you?"

"She didn't change," Aea said through her teeth, her fist clenched. "I am – was – the most well-known mercenary in my country after I arrived in the world. I had to bargain with Yuko a first time in order to escape my first home."

"Where was that?" Fai asked.

"A world that must have disappeared by now," she said, once more calm. "I traded my memory of my childhood to escape to another world. I retained my skills that had been taught me and used them to survive until I established myself. Ironically, they became my livelihood. In taking away my weapons, Yuko just forced me to create yet another image for myself and now I have to think how to survive when I return."

"What were you in your previous world?" Kurogane asked suddenly. When they looked at him curiously he huffed. "My princess, Tomoyo, speaks with a different tone than most people. So does Sakura, even though she's regaining her memory. I'm guessing you were royalty."

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said stiffly and quickly began walking down the newly-revealed path.

"Kuro-tan, you shouldn't have brought that up," Fai said calmly, before striding after the girl.

"_Would you cut that out_?" he yelled, rushing after them. "And wait up, damn it!"

"Mokona coming!" it yelled, and promptly latched onto Kurogane.

* * *

"Get off!" 

"No!"

"I said get off, you stupid white thing!"

"Mokona not a white thing! Mokona _Mokona_!" it insisted, and jumped up in front of Kurogane, scaring the life out of him.

"Cut that out!"

"Are they always like this?" Aea asked coolly, not even glancing at Fai. He looked at her for a moment, and shrugged helplessly.

"Yep."

"It figures. Mokona always was like this, but I'm surprised someone like Kurogane acts that way," she commented, "I wonder why Yuko sent me with you people of all people." Fai blinked, and then shrugged.

"He used to be a lot worse."

"I heard that!"

"Mokona senses something!" it cried, and leaped back to Aea, sitting on top of her head with an odd look on it's face. "It's not very strong, but Mokona is definitely sensing something!"

"Is it a feather?" Kurogane asked, glad to get it off him.

"Mokona doesn't know!" he squinted his eyes shut in concentration, but shook his head – or top of his body. "Mokona doesn't think it is."

"It feels like an elemental power," Aea thought, her eyes closed as well. "Wind, if I'm not mistaken. But it doesn't feel as if it's being controlled…more like it's not wind at all, but a copy. It's impossible to create a false element as far as I know, but this…it isn't normal, that's for sure."

"I wonder if someone got a hold of one of Sakura's feathers, and the power is masking it?" Fai wondered, and then laughed at Aea's blank look. He quickly explained about the feathers, leaving most of it for another time, and she nodded. "So it's important to get them back," he finished, and turned back to face the path. "I wonder if there's a village?"

"There is," she nodded. "I can hear it. But again…something's off about it."

"Mokona doesn't want to go there!" he protested, hiding in her hair. "Mokona scared!"

"Let Kurogane protect you," Aea suggested suddenly, earning an amused grin from the magician.

"_What_?" Kurogane demanded, and growled at Mokona. "Don't even think it!"

"Kurogane scary!" Mokona cried, once more sounding like he was laughing, and jumped to Fai. "Mokona will stay with Fai!"

"All right," Fai nodded good-naturedly, and then glanced at their clothes. "I wonder how we'll be received in this town? Some places we fit in, and others we stick out like a sore thumb."

"You mean, _most_ places we stick out like a sore thumb," Kurogane reminded him in annoyance, and Fai laughed.

"Oh, yeah!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes with a resigned sigh, and Aea shook her head.

"_Why on _earth_ would Yuko send me with these guys? Last time Mokona brought me, we went alone. Maybe she thinks it's easier for all of us – well, if I'm not crazy by the time I get back home, maybe it will be,"_ she thought. _"But Yuko always has a reason. She wanted me to meet them for a purpose – there's something she isn't telling me, of course. There was last time, so there's one this time. I just have to be careful not to fall into her trap before I get home."_

"Any ideas?" Fai asked, interrupting her musings.

"Nothing except to take what we've got," she shook her head again to clear it. "But we better stay on our guard. Something is most definitely off."

"I can sense it too," Kurogane added, as they continued walking. "The closer we've gotten, the more certain I am. I'm not sensing any auras anywhere – it's like there's no people."

"Mokona wants to leave."

"Then why don't we?" Kurogane demanded.

"Mokona can't leave until Mokona can!" he wailed, much to the confusion of Kurogane. Fai merely laughed and Aea couldn't help but laugh at the ninja's expression. "Mokona will stay out of sight," it decided suddenly, and disappeared underneath Kurogane's cloak.

"If you can't stand him, why does Mokona always hang on you?" Aea asked him quietly, falling next to Kurogane as they approached the village.

"Hell if I know."

"Mokona only acts like that with people he likes," she informed him.

"How do you know so much about the white thing?" he demanded, stifling an offended protest from Mokona. Aea suddenly looked blank and shook her head in brief frustration.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Well, this is unexpected," Fai commented as they strode through the streets. The occupants of the village acted like they didn't even see them – and if they did see them, they did a good job of constantly walking into them and then walking off without a glance back. 

"This _used_ to be a village until recently," Kurogane noticed, narrowing his eyes. "If you look, there are footprints – but these people aren't leaving any."

"You're right," Aea realized, her eyes widening slightly. "I keep getting the feeling that this entire area is fake…but who would do that? Create a place where even nature is fake?'

"In my experience, when a person tries to make something fake to emulate something real, it's usually because they want to perfect the real thing, and think they hold the power to perfect whatever it is they're trying to copy," Fai said, a sad smile on his face which disappeared as soon as they looked at him. "I think it would be best if we leave as quickly as possible and search for the landowner or someone like that. That's the person who's probably doing this."

"Where did all the people go?" Mokona asked quietly, but Aea poked him to keep him quiet. He was still in Kurogane's cloak, and she ended up poking his side by mistake. Giggling, Mokona squirmed through the ninja's clothes until he grabbed it and handed it to Aea, who paled and quickly shoved Mokona back under his cloak.

"I thought you wanted him!" Kurogane hissed.

"Shut up, Mokona," she whispered back. "Didn't you notice? When Mokona talked people around us looked up, as if they heard him. And when you pulled him out, _that_ person –" she pointed to a man who was striding off "–frowned and stopped what he was doing. I think whoever did this knows about Yuko, or at least about Mokona and you guys."

"Hm," Fai murmured. "It seems you have a point. Mokona, perhaps you should stay quiet and remain in Kuro-rin's cloak until we say so." For once, Kurogane merely grunted his protest and then looked around anxiously.

"Where'd she go?"

"Who?"

"Aea, you idiot!" he said heatedly. "She's gone!"

"Oh," Fai blinked in realization. "Mokona, can you sense her?"

"Yep! Mokona will poke Kurogane in the direction she is!" he replied softly, and Kurogane suddenly jumped as it poked him hard in the side.

"That way?" Kurogane checked, turning around. A path led away from the main village and seemed to go into a fog-like area.

"Yep!" Mokona poked him again, this time in the stomach, and Kurogane grabbed him through his clothes.

"Unless she changes directions, no more poking," he growled, looking rather ridiculous holding his stomach.

"Mokona not poke anymore then."

"I suppose we better get going," Fai interrupted. "Yuko sent Aea with us for some reason, and we may as well not lose her. Though why she went off on her own eludes me."

* * *

I don't think Aea is a MS because there's a reason Sakura and Syaoran aren't in the story yet. But don't worry, they'll come back, I promise! And all shall be explained...please review! Thanks to SakuraBlade for pointing out it was MokonA, not MokonO. I fixed it! 


	2. II

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Things get wrapped up in this world, and a new one is presented. But it's a...what the hell? What's the future of the Hanshin Republic got to do with anything? I guess you'll just have to read to see. Thanks to SasukeBlade (sorry for misspelling your username last chapter!) and Aki-Shi-Kitsune's for their reviews and ideas.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Where are they?" Aea wondered, stopping abruptly when Fai didn't reply to a question. "I thought they were right behind me this whole time!" Frowning, she thought back to the village, where she had begun to follow the man before they lost him. She had called out to them and she could have sworn they had followed her up till now. "It must have something to do with the village," she realized, and spun around when she saw the man had disappeared. "That figures." 

Standing still so as not to attract unwanted attention, she calmly surveyed the area. She couldn't tell if she was in the village or forest, since the fog had grown so dense she could barely make out her feet. Suddenly something sounded through the fog, and she leapt aside just as something whizzed past her.

"Damn it!" she swore, rolling to the side and remaining on her stomach. "What the hell is going on here?" She kept her voice low, but cried out when something hit her in the side, piercing the skin. Looking down, she saw it was an arrow, and her eyes narrowed. _"So, something can see in this fog – meaning I can't hide from it. Might as well face it."_ Surrounding herself by darkness, she used sound to try to track her attacker, but the fog somehow blocked her senses and she only received a headache for her troubles.

"Your magic isn't going to help here," a voice said mockingly, and she looked up as something hit the ground in front of her. Her heart sank when she realized the man from the village was looming over her, his eyes glowing his yellow. "You'll have to come with me and explain to Him why that thing was with you."

"_So it _was_ Mokona that triggered it,"_ she nodded in satisfaction, and wrapped the man in darkness. To her surprise he merely walked through it and strode toward her. Thanks to her loss of control over light, she was hardly able to run away, and constantly tripped over something, Scooting on the ground away from the man, her mind raced as she tried to think of something to do when suddenly she was scooped up into blackness and felt her stomach drop. Knowing she was in the air she refrained from struggling until she felt her feet on solid ground.

"Get off me!" she demanded, still blinded by the dark material.

"Geez, so much for thank you," Kurogane grumbled, sweeping his cloak off her and she blinked in surprise. Fai grinned easily at her as Mokona jumped onto her head. Aea found a healing plant nearby and pressed it to the slight wound, shivering at the cold contact to her skin.

"Kurogane followed Aea's aura until we found her!" Mokona cried. "And then Kurogane grabbed Aea as Mokona surprise the man!"

"I see," she managed, and looked at Fai. "I could have sworn you guys were with me until I was completely lost."

"You were lured in, I believe," he nodded. "It seems when we become separated from Mokona the same thing affecting this area affects us as well. When Mokona and Kurogane left, I still was positive everyone was here and almost walked off until Mokona returned and led me back here."

"Where are we?"

"I moved forward," Kurogane informed her, "In the same direction Mokona told us to go, remember? I think something's up ahead – I'm getting an aura off it this time."

"Thanks," she said grudgingly, and he 'humphed' and looked away.

"Kuro-chan's blushing!" Fai said teasingly, seeing the ninja turn red.

"Yeah, right," he snorted, and turned away with a sweep of his cloak. "Let's go before she gets us lost again." Aea glared after the ninja's back as Mokona climbed into his cloak once more, and Fai suddenly took her hand. She jumped at the contact and he smiled at her.

"This way we won't get separated again," he explained, and she nodded silently as they followed the other two through the fog. She was aware that the magician's hand was warm against her icy skin, and wondered why he kept such a firm grip on it. "Are you cold?" he asked abruptly, and she blinked at him.

"Well, the fog is damp, but…"

"I noticed you aren't wearing heavy clothing," he commented. "Is it very warm were you came from?"

"It was," she nodded, and shivered inadvertently. Unlike those of her homeworld, the memories of her former world were still intact, and she would have gladly give them to Yuko as payment for something.

"Your hand is like ice," he said. "You feel like Sakura before we found her first feather."

"Well, I'm not looking to pick up the pieces of anything," she retorted, and he eyed her sideways. "What?" she demanded, but he remained silent and she stopped talked as well, taking a certain comfort in his presence. Fai smiled in satisfaction at Kurogane who happened to glance back. Mokona laughed and clapped happily and bounced over to sit on Aea's shoulder, while the ninja just grunted and continued his tracking, being the only one able to sense anything in the fog.

* * *

"Are we getting any closer?" Aea asked a while later. "It seems as though we're walking in place, with all this fog." 

"Yeah," Kurogane nodded, and suddenly stopped. "It's right here."

"Phweet!" Fai said, and Kurogane's eye twitched. "Oh, sorry. This is pretty impressive."

"It looks almost like a temple," Aea thought, as they stared at the structure. Mokona suddenly bounced on her head impatiently.

"Mokona is sensing that thing again here!" he said urgently. "We have to hurry, or it'll go away again!"

"What do you mean?" Aea asked, but Mokona merely jumped to the ground and rushed off toward the building.

"I didn't even know he could run," Fai commented, before chasing after the white streak. Kurogane and Aea weren't far behind, and arrived out of breath at what appeared to be the center of the building, having followed Mokona blindly through the maze of halls and rooms.

"Mokona!" Aea shouted, seeing the creature trapped inside a round object.

"I heard of Yuko and this thing," a man laughed from behind them. "I prepared for your arrival just in case you came here through the gate."

"You know about Mokona?" Aea demanded, spinning around. The man's clothes looked like the ones from the village, but his aura was definitely there and more powerful than almost anybody Kurogane had sensed before.

"Of course," he nodded, and snapped his fingers. Fai flew into the air and was snapped against the stone wall, but remained silent.

"Fai!" Aea cried, but was tossed onto him in the next moment. Kurogane followed, and she found herself sandwiched between the two companions and almost unable to breath.

"I'm sure you guessed about the surrounding area, or else you wouldn't have come here," the man continued. "My name is Kazuryaun. I created this village after mine was destroyed several days ago by disease. It swept through the land, killing even the plants. I arrived shortly after from a journey and found myself the sold survivor. I decided to create this village so there would always be people here."

"That's stupid," Kurogane grunted, feeling a pressure on his chest that was pressing them together. Fai was barely able to get enough air to breath, and Aea realized it when she heard him gasping. Turning her head, she was barely able to look into his face, and she sucked air into her lungs. Squirming around, she breathed the air into Fai, and he filled his lungs with it eagerly.

"Stupid, is it?" Kazuryaun repeated. "It's stupid to create a village that can never die? A land that will never waste away, and will always be productive?"

"How did you get this power?" Aae asked briefly, before giving Fai more air as she took some for herself.

"Mokona is sensing the power coming from him!" it yelled.

"I received an amulet from another person who traveled through gates," he told them, and Aae's eyes narrowed.

"Another person? A young man?"

"Smart girl," he nodded. "Exactly. He warned me about Yuko, Mokona, and the travelers going into worlds, and gave me this to trap you, as well as increase my own power in order to create this village." Aae tuned him out and concentrated on the jewel that she now saw in his hand. Squinting, she mouthed several words, desperately wishing she had power over wind, and created a globe of darkness over his hand. It floated over to Mokona who watched it warily. Feeling a lessening of power Kurogane made a break for freedom, and found himself dropped to the ground. Aae and Fai immediately followed on top of him, and he crawled out from underneath them in annoyance.

"You have to deal with him," Aae said, supporting Fai. "He got the brunt of it and needs air."

"My pleasure," Kurogane grinned and turned to face the sorcerer. "I don't like being around copies, ya know. And your bragging is really getting on my nerves too. Let's see how powerful you are without your amulet!" He lunged toward the man, but was thrown to his back as a gate suddenly opened, and Mokona laughed.

"Yuko is going to trap him!" he explained, as the man was pulled into the gate. Suddenly Mokona stopped laughing and jumped to the ground, looking worried. "Wait! Mokona isn't sensing Yuko anymore – someone is taking over the gate!"

"What?" Kurogane demanded, but the gate had already closed, taking Kazuryaun with it. "Damn it!"

"I'm all right," Fai assured Aae. "I just needed some time to get air."

* * *

"Well, that place is gone too," Kurogane muttered, as they sat in the fog-free forest. "I guess that was an illusion too." 

"What's the matter, Aae?" Mokona asked, seeing the young woman's expression. She looked up abruptly and shook her head with a small smile.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Mokona. Do you know anyone with that kind of power?" she asked.

"Mokona doesn't know."

"Now what?" Kurogane demanded. "We didn't even accomplish anything!"

"We put the village's spirit at rest," Fai told them. "He was using their spirits to create the illusions. Now that he's gone they can rest."

They remained in uncomfortable silence for several minutes, Kurogane leaning on a tree with Mokona on his head, Fai sitting with a knee bent, and Aae sitting on her legs looking lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, Mokona jumped up into the air and spread his wings, causing them to get to their feet.

"I guess we're finally going somewhere," Kurogane commented.

* * *

"If I may ask, Yuko, why did you change her payment so suddenly?" Watanuki asked. Yuko smiled mysteriously as she turned to him. 

"I have placed a spell on her, Watanuki," she said simply. "As she journeys to worlds she will regain her memories of her past life. With these memories she will also become as powerful as she once was, recalling all the magic she once was taught and learned."

"I see," Watanuki said slowly. "So you intend to complete her training?" The time witch merely smiled again, and he nodded. "What about the boy and girl? Are they safe?"

"Of course," she nodded. "They were indeed kidnapped, but the perpetrator is closer than they think. They will accomplish many things at once as they travel – very convenient for all involved, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose."

* * *

"Where in the world are we?" Aea wondered, looking around in confusion. "There's…a lot of buildings." 

"I wonder if this is the Hanshin Republic again?" Fai thought, but Mokona shook his head while grinning.

"Nope! We've never been to this world, Mokona can tell!"

"How?" Fai asked.

"Look around," Kurogane pointed out. "We're still getting stares as usual."

"Then we better go buy some clothes to fit in!" Fai suggested with a grin. "I hope one of us can read the language, though. Kurogane?"

"Yeah," he nodded sullenly, and led the other two – with Mokona still in his clothes – down the street to where he thought was a store.

* * *

"Not bad," Fai thought, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with pale blue pants and black shoes. "I wonder what this place is called. Kurogane, could you read the language?" 

"Nope. Too bad we don't have Syaoran with us," he admitted. "That kid seemed to be able to read most stuff." The ninja wore all black as usual underneath a long trenchcoat. "What about you? Can you read any of this stuff?"

"A little," Aea peered at a window sign and shook her head. "Just enough to make out some words here and there, though." She wore high black boots, a light green top with white trim and a belt hanging off her hips, and snug dark tan pants that fit under her boots and matched the belt. "So, what do you guys usually do when you're in another world? Go off somewhere or what?"

"Well, usually trouble finds us," Fai told her sheepishly. "We seem to have a talent for that, you see."

"What a shock," she said dryly, and looked around. "Mokona, are you getting anything?"

"Mokona isn't sure, but he's sensing something," it admitted, squinting it's eyes shut. "But it's too far away for Mokona to know where."

"Figures," Kurogane commented. "So, anyone have any bright ideas?"

"We should probably try to learn something about this place," Aea thought. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Mokona will pick up something that can help us."

"Mokona will do his best!" it cheered, from atop Kurogane.

* * *

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd _swear_ we were in the Hanshin Republic," Fai said thoughtfully, as they began to walk down the street. The tall buildings rose high above the street, coupled with several little shorter ones, all varying in height since the city seemed to be built on nothing but hills. "I'm recognizing some things about it – like that place," he added, pointing out a building. 

"Hey, yeah – that's where Syaoran mistook that kid for the king," Kurogane remembered, narrowing his eyes. "But people don't seem to like Mokona like they did last time."

"I noticed," Aea agreed, having seen the suspicious glares sent their way. "Mokona, maybe you shouldn't be seen out until we figure out what's going on. These people look like they're ready to attack us or something."

"Mokona hide," it agreed, and zoomed into Kurogane's clothes, earning a yell from the ninja.

"Thanks," he said sourly, and she shot him a sarcastic grin.

"No problem," she winked, and looked around. "Fai, what was the Hanshin Republic like anyway?"

"Well, there were things called 'kudans' that people used –" Fai stopped himself when someone spun around at the word 'kudan'.

"You're not allowed to talk about those!" he yelled. "You aren't from here, are you? Or you would know about them!"

"I thought we did –"

"Kudan are only used by sorcerers or freaks now," the man interrupted Fai with a glare. "Was that pork-bun thing your kudan? If so, you'll have to be reported for using one."

"Mokona is hardly a kudan," Kurogane said dryly, and Fai nodded with a grin.

"He's right. Why can't people use kudan anymore?"

"A few decades back, people used kudan too much and there was a huge territorial battle between several gangs," the man told them. "After that, kudan were outlawed, and anyone who used them were banished. Eventually no one had one anymore except a few people, who aren't allowed in society because they might cause trouble."

"I see," Fai nodded and turned away. "Well, things are certainly different here. Yuko was right – the time stream is completely different. How odd."

"Have there been any recent kudan trouble?" Aea asked suddenly, and the man nodded.

"A man with a black kudan appeared a few days ago and started causing trouble throughout the Republic. He made other people start using theirs, and they're terrorizing the Republic for whatever reason," he told them. "Some people say the man arrived through a dimensional gate, but that's just ridiculous. He's probably a freak that was banished years ago and now he just decided to come back to cause trouble."

"That's a rather simplistic idea," Fai thought, and shrugged. "Thanks for telling us."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kurogane wondered, as they made their way to an empty spot in a nearby park. "People weren't like this before. I wonder if there's a feather involved? I thought we had gotten most of 'em by now, by the way Sakura was acting." 

"Who knows?" Fai shrugged.

"Mokona isn't sensing any feather, but another power," Mokona supplied quietly from underneath Kurogane's jacket. "A power like the kudan from before – and something else, like in that temple place. Mokona doesn't like it."

"I wonder if it's that man – Kazuryaun," Aea said thoughtfully. "Or whoever it was that blocked the gate. After all, that person is certainly more powerful than Kazuryaun and from what you guys told me, it sounds like only people with a lot of power can bring out powerful kudan, much less have other people use them as well."

"There's only way we'll find out, I suppose," Fai said with a grin. "We'll have to lure him out."

"By destroying the city?" Kurogane asked, surprised by the look in the magician's eye. "That might be overkill. But whatever."

"No – just have our kudan appear. If this _is_ the Hanshin Republic, even if it's their future, than we should still be able to wield our kudans," Fai suggested. "We'll just have them appear – that guy sounds like he'd come to check us out, even if we end up fighting."

"I don't have a problem with a fight," Kurogane smirked, cracking his knuckles. "It's been too quiet lately."

"Mokona will stay with Aea," it said suddenly, and sped from Kurogane to Aea, sitting beneath her hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" she demanded, "Just sit back and watch?"

"Sounds good," Kurogane nodded, "We don't need to risk you bringing out a weak kudan in the middle of a fight."

"I take offense to that."

"Tough."

"You can stay back and observe the crowd – see if anyone acts suspicious or looks familiar," Fai suggested. "If we need help you'll know."

"Fine," Aea folded her arms, obviously annoyed at being treated like a child, and stood up as the two men did.

"That looks like a good spot."

"Just what I was thinking," Kurogane nodded, and they took off toward a tall building near the edge of town. Aea shot after them, with Mokona clinging to her shirt.

* * *

Next chapter Sakura and Syaoran are brought into play, as well as new worlds and discoveries. Please review if you read! 


	3. III

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Credit goes to SasukeBlade for the next world idea and the snake scene (you'll see what I mean in a bit). Thanks to SasukeBlade, Aki-Shi-Kistune's, and dbzgtfan2004 for reviews, and especially to SB for support and ideas. I'm glad this story is being read! Sakura and Syaoran are in this chapter, as promised, as well as a new world.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

NOTE: I reposted this chapter due to some word and spelling mistakes I noticed.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" someone yelled, as Fai's kudan flew overhead. Kurogane's kudan swooped down and skimmed the crowd, quickly causing a panic.

"It's a kudan!" another person shouted. "Those two guys up there are controlling them!"

"Anyone want to take us on?" Kurogane challenged. "Come on, someone in this town must have a kudan that's worth beating on!" Moments after he finished his boast a huge black kudan, resembling a dragon, suddenly appeared beside the building, it's red eyes glowing viciously. A person stood atop it's head, wrapped in a cloak.

"Is it that guy from Oto?" Fai wondered, peering at him. "No – it's someone different."

"That's…" Aea jumped back as the kudan suddenly attacked the building. The roof began to collapse, and Fai quickly caught her, riding on his own kudan.

"Need a lift?" he asked teasingly, as they flew towards the ground.

"Thanks," she began, and looked up as he lowered her to the ground. "Look out!"

"I got it!" Kurogane shouted, using his sword-kudan to attack the black dragon, blocking the attack from Fai and Aea. "Geez, get a move on!" he yelled.

"Aw, Kuro-chan, you were worried!" Fai called, and Kurogane turned red.

"Shut up or I'll kill you myself!" he threatened, dodging another blow from the kudan. The man on it's head still stood silently, gazing down at the trio on the ground.

"Mokona's sensing the power coming from that man," Mokona whispered in Aea's ear, and she froze for a moment.

"_What?"_

"Mokona's –"

"I heard," she said quickly. "Fai! Mokona's sensing the power from the guy controlling that kudan there!"

"All right!" he waved to let her know he heard her, concentrating on the battle. His movement caught the attention of the dragon's controller, and his gaze turned to see what Fai was waving at. At seeing Aea and Mokona on the ground his eyes narrowed, and the kudan suddenly shot his tail toward them, spikes covering the end.

"Aea!" Fai yelled, seeing what was going to happen.

"Damn it!" Kurogane swore, both too late to stop the tail as it swept the two defenseless companions into the nearby building, bringing down the rubble on top of them. "Bastard – there wasn't any need to involve them," Kurogane growled, turning back to the man. "Now I'm _really_ going to kill you!"

"Mokona safe!" they heard suddenly, and the man's eyes widened as his kudan's tail became caught in something. As the dust caused by the collapse settle, it looked like the tail was wrapped in green vines that were covered in crimson thorns. Aea was sitting awkwardly farther back looking shocked, while Mokona danced on top of her head. The vines, thorn-free where she was, lifted her up into the sky, wrapped around her legs and hips.

"What the hell kind of kudan is that?" the man demanded, turning his attention away from the other combatants momentarily. "How the hell did _you_ manage to get one here? You little bitch – that won't be able to stop me – what the _hell_!" His threat ended in a shriek as Kurogane suddenly appeared directly in front of him, a murderous grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have let yourself be distracted, buddy," he informed his opponent, gripping his sword. The man dodged several blows from Fai and Aea's kudans before leaping to the ground, and creating a dimensional gateway again.

"It _was_ you!" Fai realized, landing on the ground as Aea was lowered next to him.

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure," the man said, smiling bitterly as he stepped into the gateway. Kurogane, being the closest, tried to jump in and follow him, but it closed before he came near it. Mokona climbed out from Aea's shirt, looking cheerful.

"Mokona doesn't sense the power anymore!"

"That's because he got away, you stupid pork-bun!" Kurogane yelled, and Mokona glared at him. Aea grabbed the white creature before it lunged at Kurogane and held him firmly.

"Do we have to go through this every time?" she demanded to no one in particular.

"We should probably be going," Fai suggested. "It seems that the people around here really don't like us now." Looking around, they realized they were being surrounded by an angry-looking mob. Fai grabbed Aea and jumped onto his kudan, while Kurogane followed on his own.

* * *

"So, you knew that guy?" Kurogane prodded, as they hid in a forest several miles outside of the town. When she remained silent he straightened up and glared down at her, resisting the urge to haul her to her feet and force it out of her. "You better tell us, 'cause I'm not gonna get myself killed by some guy because you didn't open your mouth."

"Was that necessary, Kuro-poo?" Fai asked quietly when Aea merely frowned and shrugged. Mokona opened his mouth to speak but she grabbed him and held her hands over his mouth firmly, causing only muffled tones to emit from the pork-bun copy.

"He was the one that left me on that island to die," she finally said, her tone hinting that there was much more to her story than that. "He must have acquired something to boost his power, because now he's dimension traveling on his own. I heard about it, but I can't be sure what it is until I see it."

"I see," Fai said thoughtfully, as she avoided eye contact with either of them. "Well, it seems that he's not targeting you as he travels for now, so I don't think we should worry about him directly. I say Sakura and Syaoran take first priority."

"Well, that's a no-brainer," Aea pointed out. "That's what you were doing when I got here, right? So I may as well help since Yuko sent me here. And I think your friends being kidnapped is a little more important than what I'm dealing with – I don't want anyone to think otherwise. I'll do what I can, I guess."

"Glad we cleared that up," Kurogane grunted, slouching back again and still suspicious of Aea's connection with the cloaked man. "Now, pork-bun, can we leave yet?"

"Yep!" Mokona said cheerfully, growing wings and flying up into the air. "And Mokona _not_ a pork-bun!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I really hate this way of traveling," Aea muttered, and Fai glanced at her. "What?"

"Need a hand?" he asked, offering his hand to her with a cheerful grin on his face. She peered at him for a moment before nodded with a slight smile. Taking his hand firmly she stepped into the whirl of light beneath Mokona, and closed her eyes in preparation for another trip.

* * *

"Where are we, Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly. The two teenagers were locked in a cell that resembled a teardrop, and was suspended almost twelve feet off the ground, hanging by a gold chain from the ceiling, gold plates on the very top and bottom as supports.

"I don't know," he admitted, holding her close. Their surroundings gave no hints as to where they were, except that it was a world they had never been in before. The room was a reddish-brown color, and Syaoran was almost certain that it was almost as hot as it was in Clow during the day outside their chamber.

"Where are Fai and Kurogane?" she wondered. "And Mokona?"

"Mokona didn't bring us here, that's for sure," he muttered. "And who knows where Fai and Kurogane are. Maybe they're in another room trapped like us."

"I wouldn't count on it," a figure told them, wrapped in a cloak. For a moment Syaoran thought it was Seishiro, but realized that he had both eyes, which were a deep gold color.

"Who're you?"

"You may call me Zervian," he said with a bow, no older than his early-twenties. "And you both are Syaoran and Her Highness Princess Sakura, from the Kingdom of Clow."

"How'd you know that?" she demanded.

"I have my ways, Princess," he said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't harm either of you. Bait is useless unless it's alive, you see."

"Bait?" Syaoran repeated. "For Fai and Kurogane?"

"No – though they're certainly welcome," Zervian added. "No, for Mokona and a certain woman traveling with them. Of course, Mokona was the original target, but she's just as good, if not better. That time-witch's apprentice…how much would that be worth, I wonder?"

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked, now becoming annoyed. "There wasn't any other girl except me!"

"Ah, but you're mistaken," he said in amusement, wagging his finger at them. "Oh, I forgot – she arrived after you were taken. Of course you wouldn't know her."

"What do you want Mokona for?" Syaoran glared at the man, who merely laughed.

"If it isn't obvious to you by now, then there's no point explaining it to you. As for the girl, who I'm sure you'll ask about next, let's leave it at that I have a personal interest in seeing her dead – or under my control, whichever she chooses in the end."

"You're a horrible person!" Sakura accused, and he bowed mockingly.

"So I've been told by my companions. But an assassin has to be horrible, does he not?"

"Kurogane isn't!"

"Kurogane is a ninja, Princess," Zervian corrected her. "Assassins are ruthless killing machines with no other purpose in life than to destroy it. Their goal is to kill as much as possible before they die, and to die fighting a worthy opponent. We may be mercenaries or hired men, but either way, we're not to be trusted – even by each other. Keep that in mind, you two."

* * *

"This is…interesting," Aea managed, finding herself stuck to her hips in thick swamp water. Fai and Kurogane weren't any better off, but Mokona was sitting happily on Fai's head. "At least I'm in pants," she muttered, having kept the clothes she had acquired in the Hanshin Republic. As an assassin she normally wore pants, but her attackers had taken her by surprise when they left her on the island due to circumstances she preferred to forget.

"Where the hell are we?" Kurogane demanded angrily, trying to pull himself from the muck. Suddenly, a huge creature dropped into the slime in front of the ninja, whose eyes promptly bugged out. "AGH!"

"It's just a snake, Kuro-pippi!" Fai called cheerfully. "I'll save you!"

"Easy for you to say it's just a snake!" he retorted. "How the hell can you be so _cheerful_?"

"Never fear, Mokona is here!" the white thing cried excitedly, and danced over to Kurogane, where he plopped himself onto the freaked-out man's head.

"We're all going to die," Aea realized calmly, as a laughing Fai tried to make his way over to Kurogane, who was swearing as he attempted to chop the offending snake in pieces, while Mokona continued to offer 'helpful' advice. Stumbling in the muck she clung to a low tree branch to prevent herself from falling in, her magic utterly useless against this new enemy.

"Why don't you go help _her_ instead?" Kurogane asked in annoyance, desperate to get the over-excited Mokona and too-helpful Fai away from him so he could get himself out of the mess.

"Sure thing, Kuro-nin!" Fai replied, and managed to make it over to Aea without falling over. "Do you see a bank anywhere nearby?"

"Bank?" she repeated. "What do you need to get money for at this time?"

"No, no, not that kind of bank – the riverbank," Fai explained, and thought for a moment when she still looked confused. "The edge of the land where the water begins."

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked. "Nope. Hey, where'd Kurogane go?"

"Mokona flying!" it cried, as it went soaring over their heads and landed somewhere past the trees. A moment later Kurogane somehow managed to follow Mokona, and the pair heard an 'oof'' as he landed somewhere where they couldn't see him, hopefully where Mokona had gotten off to.

"Kurogane?" Aea called hesitantly, when they didn't hear anything. "Mokona? Are you guys okay?"

"Tell this white thing to get the hell off me!" they heard him yell, with Mokona faintly yelling protests that sounded like he didn't want to go on the ground for some reason.

"I think I see what they did," Fai realized, looking back. A vine hung stretched between the two trees, and he grinned. "I see – they used it like a slingshot to propel themselves out of the swamp! I think I'll give it a try," he finished, and made his way over to the spot. Aea watched as Fai balanced himself on the vine. A few moments later the magician went soaring into the sky, and barely made it on relatively-dry land nearby Kurogane.

"I guess it's my turn," she shrugged, and released the branch she had been holding onto. Suddenly, something moved around her ankles and wrapped itself securely around her legs.

* * *

"What was that?" Kurogane looked up, hearing a shriek, followed by a splash.

"I guess Aea didn't quite reach far enough," Fai said jokingly. "Hey, try to move closer and we can pull you out! Aea!"

"Aea?" Mokona called as well, jumping onto a tree branch. "Mokona doesn't see Aea anywhere in the icky water!"

"Damn woman," Kurogane grunted, before surprising them by plunging back into the swamp. Taking a deep breath he dove beneath the murky surface, and found the water underneath surprisingly clear. A few yards away he spotted Aea, being dragged deeper by a snake-like creature. Her magic useless, she was powerless, and barely had enough air left to remain conscious. Mentally swearing, Kurogane made his way through the water to her and used his sword to slice the creature's tail off of her legs, releasing her from its grip. She clutched his shoulder as he pulled her to him and paddled upward, almost running out of air himself.

Breaking the surface he muttered to himself – when he was finished gasping for air – when he heard Fai and Mokona cheering, and turned around to begin heading back. Aea was almost unconscious and he was forced to support her weight as he stumbled back to the bank, where Fai helped pull him to his feet.

"You could've helped, ya know," he growled, but Fai merely smiled at him innocently.

"But you were doing such a good job, Kuro-chan!"

"I told you before to cut it out!" the ninja yelled, and glanced back at Aea, who was coughing on water. "Don't you even know how to swim?" he demanded, helping her to sit up to breath easier.

"No," she admitted, shaking her head. "Thanks, Kurogane. That's two I owe you, I guess."

"Just don't expect me to save you on every damn world we go to," he warned her, looking away. "Doesn't a damned assassin even know how to save herself – especially one that uses magic?"

"My magic's blocked for some reason," she informed him. "I think it's the water. We'll see what I can do once I'm dry. In the meantime, what are we _in_?"

"Beats me," Fai shrugged, and she groaned.

* * *

"It's getting dark," Aea realized in dismay, Mokona sitting on her now-dry head. "And we're still stuck in this place – whatever it is. You two have any bright ideas?"

"Making camp sounds like a good idea to me!" Fai grinned, and Kurogane sighed.

"Yeah, great idea – if we want to get eaten," he pointed out. "Who knows what the hell is in this place? I think we should take to the trees for now. It's probably safer than the ground at the least."

"All right. Mokona go first!" he volunteered, and promptly shot up into the nearest tree. Fai shrugged good-naturedly and climbed up after it, while Kurogane waited until Aea was up in the tree before taking to the branches himself. "Mokona comfy," he sighed, settling himself in Kurogane's cloak. The ninja muttered something but folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, apparently going to sleep.

"Aren't you tired?" Fai asked Aea, seeing her stare out at the sky.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind, to be honest."

"Oh, so do I," he agreed. "But I don't dwell on them, that's all. Sleep is sleep, after all, and who knows the next chance we'll get for it?"

"Good point," Aea admitted, and settled back into the trunk. Luckily the branches were wide and thick, providing perfect seats for the three companions – since Mokona was on top of Kurogane's head at this point. "I think my magic is still blocked," she thought out loud, examining her hand. "I hate that. When I find out what's causing it, I'll turn it off no matter what."

"Pretty strong words, considering you don't even know what you're up against," Fai commented. "It must be a trait of an assassin."

"No – just a trait of me," she shrugged. "I've always been headstrong and impulsive. It usually gets me into trouble, which is why I decided to become an assassin. I figured it'd help me control my emotions – which it did, by the way."

"Do you enjoy it?" he asked, lowering his voice so as not to wake the other two. She blinked in surprise, and then looked back at the sky blankly.

"I don't know," Aea said finally. "A part of me does, certainly. But I'm not really sure. I think I numbed up when I came to that world, you see. I try not to get emotionally involved – and this escapade proves it," she finished with a groan. "After all this, I still haven't learned, and now I'm stuck with you guys."

"You make that seem like such a bad thing!" he protested teasingly, and she eyed him.

"How would you know if it is or not?" she retorted. "You're you."

"That's pretty odd logic," he commented, and she shrugged, crossing her arms behind her head as she stretched out more. "Be sure not to fall off," he added, preparing for his own sleep.

"Whatever," she yawned, before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Holy _crap_!" Aea jumped awake, startled by the sudden bright light. "What the hell _is_ that?"

"I think it's the sun," Fai suggested, as Mokona yawned. "A very bright sun."

"Genius," she rolled her eyes and poked Kurogane in the side to wake up. "Hey, you – wake up already, or we'll leave without you." She moved to poke him again, and jumped when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, his hand moving to fast for her to even see.

"If you poke me again I'll cut your hand off," he said quietly, gripping her wrist firmly while his gaze met hers. She nodded silently and he released her, jumping down from the tree. She copied his movements and landed on her feet, wobbling only slightly after spending a night in a tree. Stretching lazily, she looked around curiously.

"I don't see any new paths," she commented.

"Mokona isn't sensing any power anywhere," it spoke up, inside Fai's jacket to protect from the morning chill.

"Then why the hell are we here?" Kurogane demanded, wrapping his cloak around himself. "Now this place is freezing us out all of a sudden!"

"Mokona doesn't know! Mokona goes where the gate sends him!" Mokona protested, glaring at Kurogane from Fai's clothes.

"Is that another one of your special abilities?" Fai asked cheerfully, and Mokona jumped onto his open palm suddenly.

"Yep!"

"Are you going to tell me what the others are now?"

"Nope!"

"Mokona, you're such a tease! I'll have to _tickle_ you now!" Fai laughed, while Mokona twirled around on his palm. Kurogane had a look of absolute disgust on his face, while Aea tried to figure out how a grown man could act like that. The ninja whirled around and began to march off.

"Have a nice life, you two," he muttered, and Fai looked up in surprise.

"Kuro-nii, wait for us!" he called, rushing after him. Aea blinked rapidly for a moment and then chased after the two young men, wishing Yuko to the very depths of hell for sticking her with those two guys.

* * *

I'm sure anyone that's read the manga recognizes the tickle scene between Fai and Mokona. I love that scene so much, I couldn't help putting it in there! As you can tell (I hope) Aea's starting to grow on the two guys there, but it'll be a while before any relations start to develop, trust me. If anyone has any suggestions and whatnot, feel free to let me know! I hope this was a good chapter, and please review!

I'm also thinking of doing a Pretear fic. If anyone wants to suggest a name, or let me know if you'd read it, please let me know!


	4. IV

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter!

Again, thanks to SasukeBlade for the world idea! And sleep deprivation for this twisted plot idea...I haven't slept in a week. Literally! Damn it all...ah well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, the fruit of my labor! And I'm glad most of you seem to still find them as funny as the manga...it's pretty hard to write characters like this while still keeping them within the boundaries of BEING in character! Whew...And this chapter develops a little more on Kurogane's feelings. Don't worry, I won't rush things! But I've decided this willbe a Kurogane/Aea fic, unless someone else suggests Fai. Here's ta you, Ralf Jones!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"We're going in circles," Aea pointed out. "I've seen this same tree three times so far – I'm positive."

"You seem to have a point," Fai agreed, scratching his head, "Any ideas?"

"If I did, I would be gone by now," Kurogane muttered, and Mokona jumped onto his head happily.

"Kurogane would leave us!" he announced, and Aea sighed, hiding her face in her hand. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her body, and she froze for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Fai asked, noticing her stiffness.

"Y-yeah," she managed, slowly relaxing her muscles. "I guess whatever cut my power off is getting closer."

"Why aren't you affected?" Kurogane demanded, and Fai blinked.

"Probably because Yuko took my seal that boosted my magic," he laughed. "Without that, I'm not much use."

"I see," Aea sighed, leaning against a tree. "Whatever the hell it is, it's stronger than most seals I've encountered."

"You've had experience with magic before, then?" Fai asked in surprise. She waited a few seconds before straightening and following the two young men through the forest.

"Yeah," she nodded, but didn't elaborate. Kurogane grunted as Mokona smiled cheerfully, and Fai shrugged.

* * *

The group continued for several more hours, with the sun dimming slightly as it moved in the sky. Luckily, it didn't provide much warmth, so the humans didn't become exhausted from heat. Kurogane secretly kept a close eye on Aea as they walked, a fact which seemed to escape the happy-go-lucky Fai and Mokona. Without warning the young woman suddenly collapsed, her skin pale underneath the light tan. The ninja in black was the first one to reach her, to the surprise of the other two. Panting heavily, she had no choice but to let him help her stand, which he did much grumbling about.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, supporting her weight. She grinned weakly and lifted her head slightly.

"It seems…that whatever blocked my magic…is affecting my strength as well."

"Why didn't Aea tell us sooner?" Mokona asked dejectedly, adding more weight by hopping onto Kurogane's head. She laughed quietly, but didn't answer. Kurogane looked as if he was considering something for a moment before straightening and dragging Aea with him.

"Well, let's get a move on," he said suddenly. "We don't have all day to waste. Mokona, are you sensing anything or not?"

"Nothing," Mokona shook his head – or body, whichever – and leaped back to Fai, who had an odd look as he glanced between the ninja and assassin.

"Figures. What good are you?" Kurogane muttered, wrapping his arm securely around Aea's waist and helping her walk. They hadn't taken more than a few steps before an arrow shot by, nicking Aea's cheek. "What the hell –!"

"Drop the girl and back away!" a man's voice commanded. "Or we won't miss with the next shot!"

"Just do it," Aea said softly. Kurogane shot her a look, but lowered her to the ground and backed off.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Fai asked, looking around at the trees as Mokona hid in his shirt.

"That's none of your business, traveler!" the voice barked, and a black-haired man emerged from the trees. His skin was a dark chocolate color, and his eyes were black as well. "What you need to tell us is why you are traveling with a witch!"

"A witch?" Fai repeated curiously, and then glanced toward Aea, who crouched on the ground with her head down. "Oh, you mean her?" he asked casually with a smile. "She's not a witch."

"If she wasn't a witch, she wouldn't react to the crystal!" the man informed them. More than a dozen people, all similar in appearance to the first man, appeared from the trees. One approached and stopped next to the man, holding what looked like a rock. As it moved closer to Aea it glowed brighter, and she groaned.

"It's not a feather," Mokona whispered, before Fai could ask. The magician nodded slightly and turned back to the odd people.

"This crystal senses a witch and her powers," the man, who seemed to be the leader, told them. "It saps her strength and magical abilities, weakening her. With time, she'll die." Kurogane's eyes narrowed at this news, and his hand moved to his sword. "Don't move, or we shall be forced to kill you as well!" he warned them. "We do not seek to harm innocent travelers, but we cannot let a witch go free."

"But she hasn't even done anything to you!" Fai protested calmly, and Kurogane wondered if anything would shake the man's calm exterior. "We haven't done anything to provoke you."

"The crystal sensed her as soon as your arrival into our world," the man said. "We have had many travelers from different worlds, don't look so surprised. Your clothes are self-explanatory."

"What if we just leave?" Fai suggested. "We won't go near your village."

"A witch must not be allowed to roam free, or her evil will spread throughout the land and infect our children and source of life," the man said firmly, gesturing toward the nearby river. "As chief of the tribes, I cannot allow her to go with you. You two, however, are free to leave."

"We can't leave without her, I'm afraid," Fai said, shifting his stance slightly. The people instantly readied their weapons, but the chief raised his hand to freeze them in place.

"Stop!" he shouted, and turned back to Fai. "It is against our ways to injure innocent travelers. Please leave, before blood must be split."

"Just…go," Aea whispered, her strength waning as the crystal grew nearer. "Sakura…and Syaoran…need you more…" Fai and Kurogane exchanged grim looks before Kurogane nodded, and Fai sighed in acceptance.

"All right. We'll go now, and leave her in your…care," Fai supplied, unable to think of a better word offhand. The chief bowed, and Fai returned the gesture.

"May you journey safely in this world of ours, and in the world to come," he said, and raised his body slightly as the two young men began to walk away. The people didn't relax until the men were well out of sight, and the chief then turned to a now-unconscious Aea. "Take the woman and bring her with us!" he ordered. "We will execute a fitting punishment in a tribal council!"

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurogane demanded. "We can't leave until this stupid pork-bun decides we can!" Mokona glared at the ninja, but didn't reply as he usually would – instead, he remained on top of Fai's head looking depressed.

"There was no point in arguing there," Fai pointed out.

"We could've taken 'em."

"That's not the point," he argued. "They might have killed Aea then and there, had we pushed the issue. This way, we can at least hope she stays alive a little longer until we figure out how to rescue her." Kurogane remained sullen and crossed his arms, his face expressionless.

"Mokona is able to sense her presence, so we can track her!" Mokona said, suddenly cheerful. Fai grinned as the white creature twirled on his palm, and Kurogane groaned.

* * *

"You'll remain here until the tribal council convenes to decide your fate, witch," the chief informed her, as she was tossed into a small, dark hut. She looked up, a little alert now, but groaned when the woman bearing the crystal entered the hut and knelt near the door. Curling up as far as she could away from it, Aea waited until the man left to look up again. The dark-skinned woman wore orange robes slashed with red, and her hair was chopped as short as a man's. Several gold hoops were in each ear, and her eyes seemed to glow with the light of crystal.

"What do you people have against magic, anyway?" Aea asked, gathering her strength to ask the question. The woman surveyed her for a long moment, and glanced down at the crystal, as if needing reassurance that Aea couldn't use her magic.

"Centuries ago, a witch entered our world," the woman began. "Her evil seeped into the land, and infected the crops and water. Our children died painful deaths, while the men grew weak and frail. Our chief, Khaleel, discovered this crystal resting in the waters of the Adanrim. He learned that it sapped the witch's powers from her body. With long enough exposure to its powers, she soon died. Ever since, we have guarded this world from witches like you and your powers. The crystal is able to sense magic from anywhere, and we travel to capture the witches."

"But…why?" Aea pressed, beginning to feel the stronger effects of the crystal. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. "Wait…you mean _Khaleel_ is the same chief that found that thing? _Centuries_ ago?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Our people live long lives, untouched by evil powers and nourished by the Adanrim. And you are not entitled to learn more, witch. Be grateful I told you the reason you are to die – because you hold evil power."

Aea tried to protest, but the crystal seemed to wrap itself around her mind and squeeze. She cried out in pain before falling into the darkness, welcoming the accompanying numbness.

* * *

"There doesn't seem to be guards at all," Fai thought, but Kurogane snorted.

"If you think that, you're blind," he objected quietly. "Use your eyes. There are at least five in this area alone – they use the trees as cover. Mokona, where is Aea?"

"Near the center of the village," Mokona piped up. "And Mokona still doesn't sense that crystal-thing. Which means that it's not a feather, and it's natural."

"Natural?"

"Natural," Fai explained. "Some objects are created naturally, with different powers. Like this one, that obviously suppresses magic. And kills the magic-holder with prolonged exposure," he added, as an afterthought. Kurogane returned his attention to the seemingly-empty trees, and leapt into the branches without warning. After a few moments he landed lightly on his feet, brushing his hands off.

"That's a few down," he said in satisfaction, and looked at the village. People milled about, apparently unaware of the intruders' presence. "We can probably sneak in without the villagers knowing, but I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are sharper than they look."

"So what to do, Kuro-kun?" Fai asked, propping his chin in his palm. Kurogane gritted his teeth, but kept his mind focused on the task at hand.

"Since I'm apparently the only one who can sense these people, you take pork-bun there and go find Aea," Kurogane ordered. "Signal when you find her, and we'll bust out through whatever guards they send after us."

"Sounds like the best we've got," Fai agreed musingly, and the ninja muttered something under his breath before disappearing once more into the thickets. Fai and Mokona exchanged a grin before giving each other thumbs-up. "Ready, Mokona?"

"Ready, Fai!" Mokona cheered, and hid inside Fai's jacket as the magician crept into the village.

* * *

"You are certain her companions left?" one of the council members asked sternly. Khaleel nodded firmly, with a slight bow as well.

"Positive."

"Then she will face the fate of witches before her – she will hang instead of burn, since she has not committed a crime yet," another member announced. "Prepare the noose, Khaleel. It is better to be done with this matter as soon as possible."

"Of course," he nodded once more and backed out of the hut. Once outside he turned to another man with the orders, and strode to the hut where Aea was being held. "Is the witch awake?"

"I believe the crystal has sapped her of most of her strength," the woman replied, glancing at the unconscious stranger. "Is she to burn?"

"Hanging has been pronounced," Khaleel told her, and she wrinkled her nose in obvious disappointment.

"Too bad – they always put up such a good fight. Well, perhaps this one will regain some of her spirit as the noose is tightened."

"Come – she poses no threat for the moment. We must prepare for the execution," Khaleel ordered, after a sharp glance towards Aea and assuring himself that she was truly drained of any power. The two people left – moments later, Fai and Mokona skulked in, appearing to be enjoying their mission far too much.

"Aea? Aea…" Fai shook her gently, but there was no response. Frowning, he hoisted her up and sighed. "She probably needs a longer time to recover her strength, and be away from that thing."

"Mokona thinks we should go now," it whispered, and Fai nodded in agreement. Creeping as best as they could, they headed toward the trees, but a guard spotted them and sounded the alarm.

"Oops."

"You idiots!" Kurogane hissed, suddenly appearing in front of them. "Wake her up already so we can get out of here!"

"I'm not sure how to wake her up," Fai said apologetically, but tried shaking her again for good measure. To his surprise she stirred slightly, and her eyes flickered open.

"F-Fai…?"

"Can you walk?" he asked, helping her to stand. Her legs were certainly wobbly, but the influence of the crystal seemed to wane quickly once there was distance between them.

"Good – let's get out of here," Kurogane ordered, having held off several men already. They turned to the trees, but only met with more resistance deeper in the forest. Apparently, guards were posted further outside the village than they had expected. "Damn it!" the ninja swore, as Fai had to help Aea scramble along.

"Wait right there, witch!" Khaleel ordered, freezing them in their tracks. Turning around, they saw he held the crystal aloft in his hands, and Aea groaned slightly at the feeling. "We cannot allow the witch to escape – nor you, after you have attempted to help her escape punishment for her crimes!" he informed them. The crystal began to shine brightly, and they were trapped in a ring of warriors. Within seconds it was a blinding white – suddenly, a burst of energy shot towards them, blasting a hole in the ground as they jumped apart.

"It absorbs the magical energies!" Aea realized, "And he uses it against them!" Glancing around with Mokona in her arms, she saw Fai lying on his back and Kurogane crouched on the ground a few feet apart. "Fai? Kurogane? Are you all right?" she asked anxiously, struggling to her feet. She was unable to use her magic, but she wasn't going to stand by helpless while the two men who had come to help her were injured because of her.

"Just go…Aea…" Kurogane grunted, "We'll be fine. Go!"

She hesitated for a moment, but her instincts as an assassin took over as the warriors advanced toward her. With newfound strength she shot into the trees, Mokona clinging to her shirt, with the men chasing.

"That was a foolish move," Khaleel informed them, looming over the two men. "She will be returned in a matter of minutes – instead of a quick death by hanging, she will now burn to death because of this escape attempt."

"Go to hell," Kurogane muttered, but clutched his side when a pain shot through him. Fai appeared dazed but not unconscious, and sat up slowly rubbing his head. "Stupid idiot."

* * *

"Let go!" Aea demanded, as three men dragged her back to where Khaleel was waiting with Kurogane and Fai, now held securely. Mokona had hidden himself in her shirt to avoid further notice.

"You should feel a sense of accomplishment, witch," Khaleel informed her, and she shot him a glare. "You are the first one to ever escape our tribe. You will also be the first one to be executed in an entirely new way, thanks to your crimes. Instead of hanging or burning, you will be nailed in a coffin and slid into the river – to suffocate, drown, or be eaten, whichever comes first."

Aea paled visibly, the thoughts of being practically buried alive – claustrophobia one of her weak points, and the other deaths sounding equally unpleasant – never having been her favorite topic. She shrieked when they began to shove her inside the box, which had already been prepared, and Kurogane and Fai were helpless, as they both had spear points pressed against their throats. Suddenly, Mokona jumped out of her shirt and onto the ground, causing them to gasp.

"What kind of new magic is this?" Khaleel demanded, all obviously freaked out by Mokona. Even more so when he made a strange face already familiar to his companions, before opening his mouth to tremendous proportions and shooting something out of his mouth.

"What in the Six _is_ that?" one of the men cried, already beginning to retreat. Khaleel didn't stand his ground much longer, and Mokona looked fairly smug.

"Yuko sent a reminder to send her something from new worlds," he reported. Kurogane, both understandingly aggravated and surprised, picked up a spear and aimed it at Mokona.

"Open up, pork-bun," he said grimly. Mokona obliged, and Aea gaped as the spear went right into the white creature's jaw without any apparent harm. "Are you all right?" Kurogane asked her suddenly, glancing toward her. She blinked and nodded, scrambling out of the box as fast as she could and scooping Mokona up as well.

"My savior," she cooed, snuggling Mokona who happily returned the favor – obviously, her claustrophobia was fairly extreme for her to publicly cuddle something while they were still in danger. Fai grinned, a little abashed. Kurogane merely grunted, appearing annoyed, before whirling around.

"Let's go," he barked, and Aea looked up from cuddling Mokona briefly. Fai began to turn around as well, but Mokona suddenly flew up into the air, the same strange look coming over his face.

"It seems Mokona's finally letting us leave," Fai commented mildly, and Aea sighed.

"We didn't even _learn_ anything," she protested, but not too strongly. Bracing themselves, the three disappeared in a whirling cloud of dust, leaving only empty space for Khaleel and his tribe to find – once they returned, that is.

* * *

"Oh, Watanuki, look!" Yuko cried, examining the spear. "Such a prompt reply! Magnificent, isn't it?"

"I suppose," he said dubiously, eyeing the weapon. "Are you sure you should be handling that?"

"Why not?" she laughed, swinging it in a wide arch. Black Mokona laughed wildly as well, and Watanuki sighed.

"_It figures. The time they decide to finally send something, it has to be a weapon when she's drunk again,"_ he thought despondently.

* * *

Funny, ne? I've begun reading xxxHolic, and thought it would be a funny addition. I was trying not to copy too much from when Yuko sent them the White Day reminder, ya know? So, if ANYONE has ANY ideas for a world, no matter how stupid you think it sounds, lemme know! I'll give you credit, and I love (and need, to be honest...) ideas for new worlds. I have the plot in mind, but world ideas are another thing...ergh.

Please review!


	5. V

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Some Aea/Kurogane fluff in here, but lots of humor as well! (I hope...) Thanks to all who've reviewed - it means a lot to me! I hope this is a good chapter!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Aea asked, wrinkling her nose. A warm breeze swirled around the group, and Mokona played happily in her loose hair. "It smells a little like that swamp, but…different, too." 

"You've never seen an ocean?"

"A what?"

"An ocean," Fai repeated, looking surprised.

"What's that?"

"A large body of water," Kurogane said unexpectedly, and she blinked.

"How big? Like that swamp?"

"A _lot_ bigger. Well, that's what you smell, anyway," Fai added, and grabbed her hand cheerfully. "We're probably near it, if the breeze is any clue. It's easier to show you. Come on, Kuro-muy!"

"_What_ did you call me?" Kurogane demanded, stalking after them as Fai dragged a confused Aea after him down the grassy slope. Coming out from the trees, she gasped and froze at the sight before her. The slope ended in sand, which was familiar, but the sand stretched out for what seemed to be miles each way, and had water lapping at the edge.

"I thought you had been stranded on an island," Fai thought, as they took off their shoes to make walking easier. "Wasn't that an ocean?"

"Well…it was, I guess, but we had a different name for it," she stammered, still stunned at the amount of water. People milled about, and didn't take too much notice of their clothes. "What are they wearing?" she asked, seeing several girls walk by in bathing suits.

"Bathing suits!" Fai said, a bit too happily as Kurogane merely grunted. "That's what women wear to the beach, which is what this is. I wonder where we are…"

"Mokona found it!" it cried, jumping from Aea's shoulder. To their surprise it was promptly buried in the sand, only the tip of its ears sticking out.

"Damn pork bun," Kurogane muttered, pulling it up by the ears. Mokona smiled at them, holding what looked to be like a pamphlet.

"It's a map of the beach," Fai realized, squinting. "I can read it a little…apparently, the town is called Erie. It looks to be a popular waterfront town, but this is the off-season. This is probably lucky, since that means we won't have to deal with many people."

"I…see," Aea said finally, obviously not getting anything he was spewing.

"We'll show you," Fai suggested, and glanced slyly toward Kurogane, who was staring out at nothing in particular. "I bet you'd like to see Aea in a bathing suit, wouldn't you, Kuro-kun?" Kurogane whirled around with a death glare, but Fai rushed on before he could say anything. "And you can teach her how to swim!"

"_What?"_ Aea and Kurogane demanded at the same time, and then blinked at each other before he turned away in embarrassment. Fai and Mokona exchanged a conspiratorial grin.

* * *

"Why me?" the ninja protested, having stubbornly refused his assignment the entire time it had taken the group to find a store on the waterfront where they could buy clothes."Because, you're suited to it!" Fai replied cheerfully, changing into white swimming trunks with blue stripes running down the side. Mokona had somehow found himself a tiny red bathing suit, and was preening in the mirror on top of Fai's head. 

"I am _not_!" Kurogane retorted, having already been forced into black swim trunks with red edges. "This is an idiotic idea – I'm going to let her drown."

"All right," Fai shrugged casually, earning a suspicious look from his companion.

"What are you planning?" he demanded, and grabbed Mokona as he tried to escape to go to Aea, who was changing in another room. "Not so fast, you damn thing," he growled. "You're not going in there."

"At least not without Kuro-poo!" Fai added with a laugh, and Kurogane almost dropped Mokona from shock. Regaining his composure he squeezed Mokona angrily.

"Whee! Kurogane's mad again!" Mokona cheered, apparently enjoying the punishment. "Mokona's being squeezed like an orange!"

"What are you _both_ up to?" Kurogane asked, his quiet tone more scary than when he yelled.

"Kurogane's scary!" Mokona laughed, escaping his grasp and running to Fai. Not being able to hide in his swim trunks, Mokona settled for his head, giving Fai the appearance of having Mokona's ears. Rubbing his face with a sigh, Kurogane stomped out of the changing room and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What is she _doing_ in there?" he demanded, seeing the woman who worked the counter exit Aea's room.

"Oh, she was having a bit of trouble," she replied cheerfully, her eyes skimming the ninja's body briefly. "It's like she's never even _seen_ a bathing suit before in her life!"

"There's a shock," Kurogane grumbled under his breath. Fai and Mokona were still in the changing room, seemingly hiding from the ninja.

"I can't wear this in public!" Aea wailed after a few seconds, scaring the life out of the waiting ninja. "It isn't…decent!"

"Oh, just get the hell out already," he ordered. "This is ridiculous. I don't even know why we're in this damn world to begin with!"

"Oh, it's easy for you to say," she retorted, and peeped over the door. "Oh, maybe not…" she giggled, seeing what he was wearing.

"What now?" he demanded, suddenly nervous. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing….I've never seen you without a shirt before, that's all," she added, before her head disappeared back behind the door. "Do I _have_ to wear this?"

"Yes!" he yelled, earning a wide-eyed stare from the woman, who was doing her best to ignore the strange customers she was stuck with. "Get the hell out before I come in there and drag you out myself!"

"Fine, fine," she muttered, and he sighed as he heard the door click open. Due to closing his eyes in suffering patience and her habit of walking quietly, he was unaware she had actually come out until he felt someone poking his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, opening his eyes. His jaw actually dropped, however, when he saw her glaring at him. Well, it wasn't so much her glare that made his jaw drop, but what she was glaring about. The bathing suit was a modest bikini-cut two-piece in dark green, with her hair in a small braid, but showed more skin then they had ever seen from her. "_That's_ the only thing you could find?" he managed, after gulping and snapping his jaw shut. She was turning red from his gaze on her, but folded her arms stubbornly – on second thought, she crossed them behind her back instead, and finally settled for letting them hang at her side.

"Yes," she hissed, and looked around frantically. She snatched a beach towel and draped it around herself, ignoring Fai's whistle-noise of approval – he still hadn't learned how to whistle properly, much to Kurogane's aggravation.

"Aea is a hot babe!" Mokona cried, leaping on her shoulder. She gasped at the phrase, but it continued happily. "That's what Kurogane's thinking, right? Right, Kurogane?"

"Shut _up_!" he yelled, snatching it from her shoulder and stalking out of the building.

"Um….maybe I can just stay here?" she suggested weakly, but Fai shook his head firmly.

"You need to learn how to swim."

"But I'm not going to be wearing this other worlds, so why can't learn in my normal clothes?" she demanded, but Fai merely shook his head again and took her arm. Leading her out of the building, he ignored the stares of the woman as he grinned.

"Because that's not how it's done," he replied, and grabbed the towel from her suddenly. She resisted the urge to punch him – or use her magic on him – or to cover herself again, and forced herself to walk normally, thanking her luck that there were mostly only children and their grandparents around. "Now, where's Kuro-tan?"

"Over there," she pointed, and they made their way through the sand to him, where he was crouched down and digging in the sand. "What are you doing?"

"Burying him," he grunted. Sure enough, only the tips of Mokona's feet were sticking from the sand, and Kurogane leaned back, looking pleased with himself. "That'll teach the damn pork-bun wanna-be."

"Kurogane!" Aea poked him sharply in the head before digging Mokona out. "You can't do that to him!"

"And why the hell can't I?" he retorted, glaring at the smiling Mokona.

"Because…because I said so," she finished lamely with a sigh, unable to think of a good threat. Kurogane smirked, but his face turned blank when Mokona began to do a happy-dance on his head.

"Well, we have our towels and umbrella, so let's go down to the sand!" Fai said cheerfully, carrying the striped umbrella. The sun was still high in the sky, much to Kurogane and Aea's shared dismay. Mokona was grabbed by Kurogane as they began to walk, and swung around by his ears, laughing happily. Kurogane began to wonder if they were all insane, or if it was just him.

* * *

"The sun is nice," Aea admitted, as she and Fai lay on towels, shaded by the umbrella. "The sun in my world is too hot to stay out for very long, or else you'll get burned." 

"Oh, we don't burn in this place," a neighboring sunbather informed them, walking by. "Our atmosphere keeps us protected from burns."

"Mokona, why are you eating a shell?" Fai asked curiously, as the creature opened his jaw wide and swallowed a conch. After taking a breath it turned to them with an innocent smile.

"Mokona isn't eating a shell! Mokona is sending it to Yuko!"

"Oh," Aea blinked, before closing her eyes again and relaxed into a half-dozing state. Fai had fallen sound asleep, and Kurogane was sulking further down, having refused a towel and most likely had sand in his shorts. Mokona was alternating between bothering the ninja and assassin, finding Fai no fun when he was asleep.

"Hey, you look like you could use some lotion."

"Huh? Kurogane?" she opened her eyes in surprise, and straightened abruptly when she saw a young man about their age smirking down at her. "Who're you?"

"Aiden," he said, and she ignored his proffered hand.

"No thanks," she shook her head, but he crouched down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. Fai, having woken up, opened one eye a slit, trying to suppress a smirk at seeing Kurogane's expression. The ninja was still sitting a ways off, but his head was turned slightly and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously at the stranger.

"Aw, c'mon," he grinned, earning a dirty look from Aea and a head-butt in the behind from Mokona. "Ow!"

"Get lost," she ordered, removing his arm from her body. He only moved closer and pushed his face close to hers, attempting a charming smile which probably worked on most women he hit on.

"That's not a very nice way to treat a stranger."

"She said beat it, asshole."

"Huh? Who're –" the guy looked up in surprise, as did Aea, to see Kurogane standing over him, his back to the sun and arms folded over chest. Noticing the look that promised death in the ninja's eyes, the guy quickly rushed off, with Kurogane's sullen gaze following him.

"I didn't need your help," she muttered, as he looked down at her.

"Whatever. I may as well teach you how to swim, 'cause I'm not going to keep rescuing you," he informed her, and was met by a stubborn gaze. In the next few seconds, Fai was unable to contain his laughter when Kurogane suddenly scooped Aea up and carried her underneath his arm toward the beach. After an initial shriek she realized it was useless to struggle, and decided to hang limply. "Ready?" he grunted, arriving at the water's edge.

"What are you –!" she was cut off by the ninja abruptly.

"Good," he shrugged, and tossed her headfirst into the water. She shrieked again as the cold rushed through her body, and instantly began to sink.

"Uh…Kuro-sama?"

"I told you I was going to let her drown," Kurogane informed him calmly, and sat down cross-legged on the sand to watch her struggle.

"I don't think that's a wise idea," Fai pointed out.

"Why not?"

"Uhm…"

"Oh, fine," he grumbled, and stalked into the water. Fishing around in the water, he pulled her up and she gasped for air as she broke the surface.

'You _bastard_!" she yelled, punching him dead in the chest. He merely shrugged it off and she groaned in frustration. "Fine, I'll learn – but stop that!"

"I don't want to teach you!" he shouted back, and they continued to glare at each other until a grinning Fai stepped in – albeit a bit nervously, since Mokona had decided to stay far away, and was sunbathing on the towel.

"Come on, Kuro-poo!" he wheedled, and quickly turned to Aea. "You need to learn – didn't that last place prove that? Who knows what else we could run into. At least give it a try."

"Fine…" she agreed sulkily, after remaining quiet for a few moments.

"Whatever," Kurogane shrugged helplessly, crossing his arms.

"Good! Now, I think I'll head over here…" Fai trailed off, crab-scuttling back towards his towel as the two stubborn companions faced off.

* * *

"That was pitiful," Kurogane informed her as they strode back to the umbrella several hours later, as the sun was setting. "I've never seen someone so scared of water before." 

"I'm not scared of water!" she retorted, her hair clinging to her back. "I'm just…unused to it, that's all!"

"Yeah, sure," he snorted, and she humphed loudly.

"Can you at least float?" Fai asked, and she nodded reluctantly. "Good! Then, we'll go get our clothes and find a place to spend the night. Hopefully it'll be someplace cheap…"

"What was that?" Kurogane demanded, but the magician ignored him blithely. "Get back here!" he shouted, giving chase as Fai rushed to the shop. Aea sighed, and Mokona leapt to her shoulder.

"I almost died!" she grumbled, stalking back. "That idiot ninja…"

"Kurogane wasn't going to let Aea drown," Mokona told her quietly, and she looked at sideways in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Kurogane has been keeping a close eye on Aea lately – he wasn't going to let her drown," it repeated. "Kurogane was making sure Aea was all right."

"You think so, huh?" she mumbled softly, heading into the shop. The two young men were already getting changed, and Mokona rushed to join them as she entered her own room to shower and dry off.

* * *

"This is it?" she asked blankly, looking around the room. 

"Yep!" Fai nodded cheerfully, and Kurogane groaned.

"There's only one bed!"

"Well, all the other rooms are taken," Fai shrugged apologetically, and glanced around quickly. "There isn't anywhere else to sleep, though."

"Unbelievable," Aea muttered, sinking slowly onto the mattress. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I won't try anything," Fai informed her with a happy grin, and she only eyed him. "I can't say the same for Kuro-tan, but I'll protect you!"

"Mokona will too!" it volunteered, jumping up and down on the bed. "Mokona will keep an eye on Kurogane!"

"Why is it always me?" the ninja demanded crankily, and Fai smiled teasingly.

"Aw…is Kuro-san jealous? Why don't you call Aea Aea-chan?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"What's that?" she asked blankly, the honorifics having no meaning for her. Before Fai could reply Kurogane grabbed him in a tackle and sat on his chest.

"Kurogane's going to crush Fai!" Mokona cheered, and Aea shrugged it off. Glancing at a clock, she managed to read the time and groaned aloud.

"It took longer to find a room than I thought it would," she sighed, rubbing her head. "I'm bushed – no thanks to Kurogane, the drowning master."

"Hey!"

"All right then!" Fai grinned, and immediately took one of the sides of the bed.

"I'm not sleeping next to him!"

"Well, I'm not!" Aea protested, and then gasped when Kurogane picked her up and bodily put her on the mattress – in the middle, as Mokona managed to turn the lights off, now only the moon providing their light.

"You're staying in the damn bed, and you better not keep me awake," he growled, turning his back to her. She sniffed and rolled over to face Fai's back – the other man was already asleep, and Mokona jumped into the crook of her arm. Sighing, Aea closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep, ignoring the two companions on either side of her.

* * *

"_Kurogane!"_

"Wha…huh?" Fai asked sleepily, turning over slightly to see what the commotion was about. Aea had just woken up, only to find the ninja's arm wrapped around her torso and pulling her against his body – apparently, he was fast asleep and not planning on moving any time soon. "Oh."

"Get him off!" she hissed, uselessly trying to untangle herself from her other bedmate.

"Mokona can get him up!" it volunteered happily. Before they could stop it, Mokona leaped onto Kurogane's face and glomped him noisily.

"What the hell?" Kurogane demanded, shooting awake instantly. Fai watched in amusement from the side of the bed, while Aea had a blank look on her face as she sat up in the bed next to him. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" he asked in panic, his mind taking a moment to remember their travels.

"What are you insinuating?" she huffed, slapping him across the bed. "If you ever even _think_ that, I'm going to…to…argh! Men!" Aea ended in a grumble as she stalked past Fai into the bathroom. Mokona sat on the bedpost looking pleased with himself, and Fai merely shook his head.

"Wow, Kuro-san, you really got her that time," the magician grinned, and eyed him sideways. "So…you want her in your bed?"

"I do _not_!"

"Then why did you assume she was?"

"Because she was sleeping next to me!"

"But you didn't stop to think why Mokona would be in the bed as well?" Fai pressed, having entirely too much fun antagonizing the already-flustered ninja.

"Argh!" Kurogane growled, and stomped towards the bathroom in annoyance.

"Uh…Kurogane…"

"Shut up!" he snapped, opening the door.

"Wow," Mokona commented, his eyes wide as Kurogane went flying over the bed, following a shriek from Aea. "Aea's really scary when she's mad? Is Kurogane all right?"

"I think his pride is hurt more," Fai said calmly, watching as the ninja picked himself off the pile on the floor and pulled on his clothes before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

For anyone who doesn't know, "chan" is not only an endearment phrase for girls, but can be used among lovers as well. Hence, the reason Kurogane got so pissed at Fai! I thought it would be funny to have Fai set Kurogane and Aea up, with Mokona as well. For those who wanted Fai/Aea, just let me know, since no one's told me! 


	6. VI

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'm so glad this story seems to be so well-liked! As a reward for patiently waiting all the reviews, you guys get two chapters today! I hope you enjoy them. Tomoyo- a different one - makes an appearnece, so how will this affect Kurogane and Aea's budding romance? Just read!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Aea snapped, then sighed guiltily. "Sorry, Fai."

"That's all right," he shrugged. "I haven't seen Kuro-pipi since you tossed him out of the bathroom this morning. I hope he isn't getting into any trouble…"

"What's this?" Aea wondered, picking up a pamphlet. Turning to the store owner, who was sweeping outside his shop, she held it up for visual aid. "What's this about?"

"That? Oh, it's nothing," he stammered, before going back inside his shop.

"What is it?" Fai asked curiously, peering over her shoulder at the paper. "Hmm…bounties are offered for any government officials that are sent to capture this group of bandits. It sounds like this gang terrorizes the town, if this pamphlet is any clue."

"Yeah," she agreed, tossing it aside. "Oh well. Mokona, when we can leave?"

"Mokona doesn't know," it supplied, resting on Aea's shoulder quietly.

"You're awfully quiet," Fai noticed, "Is something the matter?"

"Mokona doesn't want to attract too much attention," it whispered, his mouth not even moving.

"Why not?" Aea asked, "No one seemed to notice bef–" Cutting off herself, her eyes narrowed and she grimaced. "We're being followed."

"I thought so," Fai nodded with an easy grin. "How many do you sense?"

"About five, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were more around," she murmured, as they continued to stride through town. "I suggest we find somewhere to lose them."

"It appears we're not going to get the chance," Fai pointed out, gesturing ahead of them. The street corner was blocked off, and a man with a gun stood in front of them, his aura one of self-importance.

"Is that thing the Mokona?" he demanded, pointing to Mokona, whose ears quivered but the rest remained still. Aea took him off her shoulder and cradled him protectively, both suspiciously eyeing the now-obvious men.

"Why?"

"We've been told that you're here to disrupt the balance of power in our town, and that thing gives you your powers," the man informed them, glaring at them. "We're in charge of this town, and no strangers are going to interfere."

"So, you're the gang leader?" Fai realized with a raised eyebrow. "Not surprising. Who told you about Mokona?"

"That's not important," he retorted, and held out his hand. "Give that thing over to us, and we'll let you go."

"Not a chance," Aea shook her head, holding Mokona tighter. "You'll have to come and take him, I suppose."

"Looks like it," the man grinned, and snapped his fingers. Five or six bandits jumped the two humans, who instantly reacted. Fai, using several darts he had kept from Oto, forced them back away from him, while Aea leapt backwards to avoid their punches. Mokona scrambled inside her shirt to make it easier for her to move, but she found herself falling as her foot caught in a dip in the road, twisting her foot.

"Aea!" Fai called, moving forward. He was blocked by several men, which he quickly made his way past. He saw a group of bandits surrounding where she had fallen, and was prepared to dive in before the men were suddenly thrown backwards. "Kuro-poo!" he cried happily, earning a glare from the concentrating ninja. He stood over the fallen Aea, sword drawn, looking more than a little pissed off.

"I told you I wasn't going to keep rescuing you," he grumbled, as she made her way up.

"Then why'd you save me?" she hissed, following his lead as he cut his way through the men – keeping himself from killing any of them, she noticed.

"That damn pork-bun is there, isn't he," Kurogane pointed out. "He's the only way I'll be able to get home."

"You idiot," she grumbled, and quickly dodged an attack with a kick of her leg. Fai, seeing that they were managing, resumed his own fighting. In a few moments, the three experienced fighters had defeated the inept gang, leaving only the leader standing alone. "So, who told you about us?" she asked sweetly, pinning him to the ground with her knee a moment later.

"A…a man who traveled too!" he spluttered, keeping an eye on a glaring Kurogane, who definitely appeared scarier than the smiling Fai and Mokona. "He told us you would be coming – and to capture the white thing! That's all, I swear! He didn't tell us his name!"

"So…it must have been Zervian," Fai said thoughtfully, as Aea knocked the bandit out.

"That man is able to use a power to change the dimensions Mokona travels," Mokona told them, earning a sharp glance from Aea.

"Do you mean he can direct where we're going to go next?" she asked, an odd tone in her voice.

"Yes," Mokona nodded, and she looked solemn. In the next moment, however, Mokona jumped to Kurogane's shoulder and glomped him again, eliciting a yell from the ninja.

"Hey!"

"Kurogane saved Mokona's life!" he said happily. "Kurogane loves Mokona!"

"I hate you!" he yelled, throwing the white creature off him. Mokona moved to Aea's head and looked smug at annoying Kurogane, which was probably one of his super-special-secret techniques.

"Then you saved Aea!" Mokona cheered. "And that means you love her instead!"

"You're all insane!" Kurogane shouted, whirling around as his cheeks went a bright red. Aea sighed in toleration, and Fai glanced around.

"We better get moving before they all wake up," he pointed out calmly, and Aea nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, we learned that Zervian can control where he travels, and where Mokona travels," Fai said thoughtfully, as they rested in the area where they had first arrived in the world. "How can he do that, if Yuko made the Mokonas?"

"Mokona doesn't know," Mokona said sadly, and Aea patted him on the head.

"I bet that witch wouldn't tell us," Kurogane grumbled, and Mokona grinned up at him.

"Yep!"

"See?"

"So, what are our options?" Fai wondered out loud. "If Zervian controls where we go, then any world we go to next will be a trap. And it's too dangerous to stay in this world, either. That doesn't leave many choices. Mokona, in that forest-world with the man who escaped, is Zervian definitely the man with the power you sensed?"

"He was the one controlling that kudan," Mokona nodded. "Mokona is sure that the man who we saw is the one with the power. But Mokona can't be sure if it is a feather or not."

"That's okay," Aea shrugged, hugging him suddenly. "But I think our best idea is to get out of this world. Now that we know he's laying traps for us, we can keep our guard up this time."

"Right," Fai nodded, and glanced at Kurogane, who looked sullen once more. "What does Kuro-tan think?"

"I don't give a damn," he grunted. "All I want to do is go home, after all. I'm not in this for anyone but me."

"Boy, you're Mr. Sunshine," Aea grumbled. "You'd think after a good fight you'd be happy – or at least not sulking."

"I'm not sulking!"

"Yeah – now you're yelling," she pointed out, and Mokona jumped to Fai's lap as they began to argue.

"There they go again," Fai said, shaking his head with a grin.

"Mokona thinks they like it," Mokona added, and Fai nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked hesitantly, as he sat down heavily.

"There's no getting out of this place," he grunted, having just tried to break their prison for the countless time. "I hope Mokona brings Fai and Kurogane here soon."

"So do I," Zervian laughed, coming into the room. Glancing upward he saw Syaoran panting and shook his head in mock amusement. "Didn't I tell you to stop trying to break that? It's magically sealed – and made out of the hardest material on this world. But don't worry – your friends will be in a short while. I've made sure of that, as well as preparations for their arrival."

"What do you want from them?" Syaoran demanded, and Zervian grinned at him.

"I already told you that I want Mokona," he explained. "Other than that, I'm afraid you're not in the position to demand answers, little boy. Just sit back and relax. I bet this is the longest time you've ever had to rest, correct? I suggest you take this opportunity."

"How come?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"You really are a child if you expect me to answer you," Zervian shook his head again, preparing to leave the room. "Just take my advice, children."

* * *

"Apparently, magic doesn't exist in this world at all – except for maybe stories," Fai added, meeting the other two at the street corner. The world Mokona – or rather, Zervian – had brought them to was a city similar in appearance to what Yuko's world had seemed to them, if a little smaller.

"Yeah, same here," Kurogane muttered, looking disgruntled. "And our clothes are something people called 'cozpla' or something like that."

"What's that?" Aea asked curiously, and he shrugged impatiently.

"So, I guess the first order of business is to get some clothes!" Fai said cheerfully, grinning at them. "After that, we'll have to earn some money."

"And by 'earn,' you mean gamble it back," Kurogane guessed, and Fai nodded.

"Of course!"

"Can either of you read the language?" Aea asked suddenly as they began to walk. The two men froze in their tracks and she sighed loudly. "Let me guess…"

"Mokona can!" it revealed, surprising them. "It's like in Yuko's world, a little!"

"But I could read there," Kurogane objected, and Fai shrugged.

"Oh well. At least one of us can read it – translate for us when we manage to find a clothing store, all right, Mokona?"

"Sure thing!" he agreed, and put on a stern face. "Mokona will keep a close eye out!"

* * *

"What are these things called again?" Aea asked, looking down at her outfit.

"I don't remember," Fai scratched his head before shrugging absently.

"A kimono," Kurogane grunted, in black pants and a white shirt that resembled his traditional Japanese robes. "Or something like it, I guess. It's not exactly the same…"

"Whatever it is, you look good in it, Aea-chan," Fai shrugged, in white pants and a pale-blue shirt that looked like Kurogane's.

"Chan?" she repeated, and Kurogane's glare at Fai went unnoticed by her. Aea was wearing a dark purple dress that wrapped around underneath her arm, and was held with a bright red ribbon down the side. Another ribbon around her hips accentuated her waist, and her hair had been pulled up in a twist. Sandals were on her feet, as they were on Fai and Kurogane. "I just hope I don't end up having to fight," she grumbled. "I can barely walk in this!"

"Here," Kurogane rolled his eyes and suddenly knelt next to her. She yelped when his hand suddenly slipped up her robe, and Fai's eyes widened as Mokona cheered Kurogane on, wearing a little red robe as well. "There, is that better?" he asked, secretly glad she had kept still and not kicked him in the face, not knowing she had actually been too shocked to do anything but sputter as his hand had moved around her robe.

"Ye-yeah…" she managed, and took a step. "What did you do?"

"Loosened the bottom, of course," he said matter-of-factly. "I thought there was a way to do it, just like in my Japan. By the way, which world are we in?"

"Mokona hasn't seen any signs," Mokona reported, resting on Fai's head. "But Mokona has been looking!"

"All right. Now what?" Aea asked, deciding to leave the exploring up to the two guys with her. "Oh, right – Fai mentioned something about gambling?"

"That was Kuro-san who mentioned gambling, actually," Fai pointed out, and she waved her hand.

"Whatever."

"Let's look around and see what we find," Kurogane suggested, much to their surprise. He abruptly took Aea's arm and strode by her side, leaving Fai and Mokona very confused – and Aea, for that matter. "Unless you want someone to think you're a single woman, you'll act like you're with us for once," he informed her under his breath as they walked. "I noticed that an unmarried woman your age seems to attract a lot of attention around here, and that's the last thing we need."

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. Fai exchanged a grin with Mokona, trailing behind the 'happy couple'.

* * *

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" a young woman asked them, as they wandered around the street aimlessly, still looking for somewhere to earn money. They glanced at her, and Aea jumped as Kurogane's grip tightened painfully on her arm, and his eyes widened as his face turned pale.

"T-Tomoyo?" he stammered, and Fai looked slightly surprised as well.

"Yes, that's my name. How did you know?" the raven-haired woman asked pleasantly, a small smile on her face. "What are your names?"

"My name is Fai, and these are Kurogane and Aea," the magician stepped in, since Kurogane was apparently too shocked to say anything and Aea was completely confused. "And this here is Mokona," he added as an afterthought. She bowed slightly to them, and they quickly copied her gesture.

"I'm very pleased to meet all of you. Are you strangers to this country?" Tomoyo asked, and Fai nodded.

"Yes. What is it called, please?"

"This is the country of Noina," she told them, looking a bit surprised. "Were you looking for somewhere to eat? It is almost dinnertime, after all. I can show you a café nearby, if that's all right."

"That would be great," Fai grinned, and she smiled back easily.

"All right then. Please, follow me."

"Are you all right, Kurogane?" Aea murmured, as they followed the shorter woman down the sidewalk. The ninja ignored her, his grip now completely loosened from her arm, staring at the woman in front of them. To her surprise – and annoyance – Aea discovered that she missed his touch on her arm. "Whatever, then," she grumbled, having the distinct feeling she wasn't going to like this country of Noina.

* * *

"Do you own this café?" Fai asked curiously, looking around the small store. "I have the feeling you had another reason for asking us here."

"Yes, actually, I did," Tomoyo nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. "To be honest, I've been looking for some people to work at my café. I just recently opened, and being an unmarried woman, I haven't been able to find much support. You three looked like you were looking for something, and I was hoping it was a job."

"Yes, it was," Aea said, a bit stiffly. Mokona was now doing his stuffed-animal act on her lap, squinting his eyes shut. "But we were going to find something else."

"Hey, wait a moment," Fai protested. "I think that is a very generous offer, Tomoyo-sama. We would be honored to take a moment to accept it, if you don't mind."

"Thank you very much," Tomoyo immediately stood up and left the three on their own. Aea looked a bit put out, and Kurogane still appeared stunned.

"What are you trying to pull?" Aea demanded, glaring at Fai. "We're not trying to settle in here, for goodness sake!"

"Tomoyo was apparently the princess that sent Kurogane from his world to Yuko, and placed the curse on him," Fai whispered to her. "I think perhaps Kurogane loved her a little, judging from his reaction. It wouldn't do any harm to become accustomed to this world's mannerisms – and we need a job, after all."

"We may as well," Kurogane suddenly put in, making them jump.

"Fine, then," Aea folded her arms underneath her breasts stubbornly as Tomoyo came over when Fai waved at her.

"We've decided to accept your kind offer, Tomoyo-sama," Fai said with a calm smile. "Would you also be able to board us somewhere, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh, no, I have some rooms over the café," Tomoyo said, her face lighting up with a smile. "And please call me Tomoyo. Thank you very much!" Aea sniffed, having the feeling that she could have liked the soft-spoken woman had they met in another time, under different circumstances.

* * *

"Why the face, Aea?" Fai asked teasingly that night, as they prepared for bed. "You don't have to share a room with Kuro-tan and I, at least!"

"Mokona is sleeping with Aea!" Mokona supplied, sitting on her pillow.

"It's nothing," she shrugged, wearing a white robe and looking around Fai as if expecting to see someone. "Where's Kurogane?"

"He's down with Tomoyo, I think," Fai told her. "She may be different from his Tomoyo, but it probably makes him feel homesick." He watched with interest as she twitched at the phrase 'his Tomoyo' and grinned as she whirled around and slammed her door shut, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. "I think I hit a nerve," he announced to himself, before heading back to his own bed.

* * *

"It's been three days already," Aea muttered, wearing the white-and-lavender kimono which was apparently the uniform for Tomoyo's café. "When are we going, Mokona?"

"Mokona doesn't know."

"I should've guessed," she sighed, washing the dishes half-heartedly. "I don't know why I'm so aggravated at her, Mokona. She's very nice, and has been nothing but kind to all of us since she found us. But…I don't know, maybe I'm being silly, but I could almost think I'm jealous."

"Of Kurogane and Tomoyo?" Mokona guessed, and she twitched. "Mokona noticed that Kurogane spends a lot of time with Tomoyo, and hardly talks to Aea anymore. Does that make Aea sad?"

"I…don't know," she admitted, drying her hands on a towel. "I wish I knew why, though. I'm becoming distracted – and I can hardly afford distractions this late in the game, after all."

"Right," Mokona agreed, jumping into her pocket as Tomoyo appeared in the kitchen.

"Oh, are the dishes done already, Aea?" she asked in surprise. "That was very fast – I'm impressed."

"Is there something you needed?" Aea asked patiently.

"I already asked Fai, but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind looking after the café when Kurogane and I go out this afternoon," Tomoyo checked. "I'm taking him to see some more of the city. You're welcome to come, if you like…"

"No, I'd rather stay here," Aea managed, clenching her apron. "Have fun."

"Thank you!" Tomoyo laughed as she left, and Aea let out a deep sigh.

"I wish someone would attack, because I would love to kill something right now," she muttered, turning back to her work. "I want to go away from this place…I keep getting the feeling something is going to happen…oh!" She whirled around as a crash sounded from the main room, and rushed in to see what had happened. To her shock, Zervian was hovering in the air above them, and part of the shop had been destroyed. Tomoyo was hiding behind Kurogane, and Fai was off to the side.

"Ah, I see that you're both together," Zervian commented, noticing Mokona in her pocket. "So nice to see you again, Aea."

"Wish I could say the same," she spat out, glaring at him. "I figured you'd show up soon, bastard."

"That's not any way to treat me, is it?" he chided her mockingly, and she ground her teeth in frustration. Without her full magic abilities at her disposal, she knew she would be unable to beat her former comrade. Suddenly, a white light shot from his hands toward her, and she barely managed to dodge it.

"That was the power of one of Sakura's feathers!" Mokona told her urgently. "Mokona is certain!"

"Finally!" she huffed, tugging the apron off. "Want us? Come and take us."

"Gladly," he chuckled, but flew out the window.

"What was…that?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly.

"I want you to get out of here – it's dangerous," Kurogane told her, taking her by the shoulders. Before anyone had time to reply, another explosion knocked them off their feet, blowing them apart. When the dust settled enough for them to make one another out, Tomoyo was trapped underneath rubble that threatened to collapse at any moment, while Aea found herself in Zervian's grasp.

"Bastard!" she swore, trying to kick him. He merely held her further away from him, calmly regarding her.

"My, my, just as feisty as ever," he noticed, and glanced at the two young men. "You appear to have a dilemma. It will take two to save either woman, but you only have enough time for one. Which will it be – Kurogane the ninja? Your princess, or this woman?"

Fai cast a concerned glance at Kurogane, but was quick to react in the next instant. The rubble over Tomoyo began to crumble as Zervian began to envelop Aea in a shield of black at the same moment – and Kurogane instantly leapt to Tomoyo, completely disregarding Aea's sudden cry of pain. Fai rushed over to Zervian and knocked him off-balance using surprise as an advantage, and caught Aea as they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Are you all right?" he asked sharply, looking down at her. She nodded weakly, the shield having absorbed much of her strength. He noticed a stream of blood down her face, and several other bloodstains slowly spreading out on other areas of her body.

"Damn," Zervian said absently, casting a glance toward Kurogane, who had managed to pull Tomoyo out from underneath the rubble and was holding her in his arms protectively. "I didn't expect that, I have to admit. Aea, Mokona – until we meet next time, I'm afraid." With a slight bow and a swirl of light, the attacker disappeared, leaving Tomoyo stunned, Kurogane's face set grimly, and a sad-looking Fai holding the unconscious Aea.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, sadly.Please review!


	7. VII

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I have to admit, I'm a little surprised that this story has gotten so much positive attention! We're coming to the end, however sad that may make you. Another chapter or two, unless something happens to make me drag it out more. If you've got an idea for an ending, lemme know! I built the relationship between Fai and Aea up a little, as well as Kurogane's!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"She's suffering from nightmares again," Fai said tiredly, crouching over the sleeping form of Aea. She tossed restlessly, abruptly murmuring things in her sleep at intervals. "Whatever spell Zervian cast on her, it's a doozy. And since magic doesn't exist in this world, there's no one to ask for help either."

"…" Mokona sat near the young woman's head, looking depressed.

"How is she doing?" Tomoyo asked in concern, entering the room quietly. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes," Fai nodded, and her face fell. Tomoyo had escaped unscathed for the most part, while Fai had suffered some minor burns and Kurogane some bruises.

"Aea's spirit is fading," Mokona said suddenly, his eyes widened. "Mokona can't sense her power as strong as Mokona could before!"

"What?" Fai blinked in surprise, and gazed down at the sleeping woman. "Mokona, can you contact Yuko for us? I think only she can help us with this."

"Mokona will do his best!"

* * *

"I see…a shielding spell…" Yuko murmured, once she had been told the entire story as quickly as Fai could manage. "I expect payment for my services, of course."

"Will this do?" Tomoyo offered, carrying a bottle of liquor. "It's the best I could find – I hope it's enough…"

"Done," Yuko said briskly, and Mokona sent the bottle through the other Mokona. "Now, Fai, since you're the only other one able to use magic, you'll have to do exactly as I say. Rub this ointment on her wounds, and bandage them in white linen. Then leave her alone for the night, no matter what you may think is happening, understand? You must be the one to apply the ointment, Fai."

"I understand," he nodded, picking up the things Yuko had sent to them. "Thank you, Yuko-sama."

"I'm just pleased to have liquor to sample!" she said cheerfully. "Watanuki! Prepare something to go with this! Watanuki…"

"Is she real?" Tomoyo asked, when the images had faded.

"Yes. Now, please go find Kurogane and make sure he's all right," Fai suggested, not having seen the ninja since the battle. Once Tomoyo had left, Mokona sat by the door as Fai undressed Aea, taking no notice of her almost-naked state. Putting the cream on his fingers he began to rub it onto her wounds, which still hadn't stopped bleeding and were scattered on her legs, arms, and torso, all long and deep, sure to leave scars. "Aea, I could probably fall in love with you if there wasn't someone else," he said softly, forgetting Mokona was there. The white creature merely closed his eyes and sat patiently, waiting until Fai had finished bandaging her and had pulled a blanket over her body before saying something.

"Fai has a lot of love to give," it said suddenly, and Fai's eyes widened. "Just because there is someone else meant for Fai, doesn't mean he can't care for Aea in a different way. Fai should remember that no one will blame him for something he can't help."

"You're pretty observant, Mokona," he smiled sadly, taking his gaze off Aea, who had fallen into a deeper sleep than before. "Let's go – Yuko said to leave her alone for the night, remember? Let's see if Tomoyo found Kuro-tan."

"All right," Mokona nodded in agreement, and made his way to Fai's shoulder. Fai slid the door shut, leaving Aea alone in the dark.

* * *

"Are you all right, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked sympathetically, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Aea won't blame you. From what Fai told me, it must have been instinct, that's all. No can blame you for that."

"She will," Kurogane muttered absently, and Tomoyo got the feeling he wasn't listening to her.

"You look hungry," she said finally. Seeing Fai at the doorway she made her way out. Fai remained standing, watching Kurogane with an intent look on his face.

"I've never seen you like this, Kuro-san," he commented, crouching next to his companion. "Tomoyo is right – it was instinct. Of course, I was a little surprised, but…you can't change anything now."

"Get lost," Kurogane ordered, and suddenly jumped in the air. "Get out, you damn pork-bun!" he yelled, grabbing Mokona and shoving him at Fai. "Get out, both of you!" he growled, and Fai quickly left.

"Kurogane feels very guilty," Mokona whispered, as they stood in the hall. "Mokona knows he cares for Aea, but he acted on instinct to protect Tomoyo. Now Kurogane is in two pieces."

"I figured as much," Fai nodded with a sigh, and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked, a little scared, as a scream suddenly pierced the quiet of the late night.

"It must be Aea," Fai told her, closing his eyes as her pain became apparent to all who could hear.

"Kurogane is going to see her!" Mokona prodded him. "Yuko said to leave her alone no matter what, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Fai nodded, and rushed from the room. He caught Kurogane as the ninja was about to open the door to Aea's room, and grabbed his arms to prevent him from moving.

"Let me go!" Kurogane growled, but Fai was stronger than he looked.

"Yuko said…to leave her be," Fai grunted, getting an elbow in the gut. "Aea will be healed by morning, Kuro-tan. Leave her or she'll be wounded again!"

"What? You involved the damn witch?" he demanded, whirling around. "What did she want now?"

"Just some of Tomoyo's liquor," Fai assured him, "Nothing serious, believe me. Come on, Kurogane – let's leave Aea to whatever is happening."

* * *

"Aea! You're awake!" Fai realized sleepily, as she awkwardly made her way into the kitchen. Her face was as pale as the white robe she wore, and there was a new look in her eyes that hadn't been there before – if Fai had taken a guess, he would have thought it was despair. "Should you be moving?" he asked, and went to catch her as she suddenly collapsed. Kurogane was quicker, however, having paced the halls throughout the night, and carried her to a couch nearby.

"You should have stayed in bed," he muttered, but she ignored his words.

"Whatever Yuko gave you worked," she said quietly, closing her eyes briefly. None of them had any idea what had happened the night before, but a long scar down her left temple, barely missing her eye, was the only evidence that anything had happened at all. "I have some scars, and my strength is still shot, but I'm not going to bleed to death, so stop fussing!" This last part was directed at Tomoyo, who was rushing around the kitchen to make her something to eat. "I'm not hungry," she shrugged off the plate offered, and struggled to stand up.

"Mokona will help Aea!" it happily volunteered, but it was obviously no help at all. Fai slung her arm around his shoulders and she sighed.

"Thanks. I want to get dressed – we should leave as soon as possible," she said, as Fai helped her out of the room.

"As soon as Mokona says so," Fai agreed with a nod.

* * *

"So, it was definitely Sakura's feather?" Aea asked Mokona, once she had finished dressing herself.

"Yep – Mokona is sure now!" it nodded, and she patted between Mokona's ears absently.

"So, that's what it was," she thought, gazing out the window. "Mokona, is everyone else all right?"

"Fai and Kurogane had some minor hurts, but nothing serious," Mokona told her, and she rested her chin in her hand.

"Damn Zervian…bastard," she added, and Mokona sensed she was calling someone else a bastard, not Zervian. "Mokona, when can we leave?" she asked abruptly, and it squinted its eyes shut.

"Mokona isn't sensing the feather anywhere in this world," it said finally.

"Good," she thought out-loud, having dressed in her clothes from the future Hanshin Republic, not the ones from the current world. "I guess let's get the others, then?"

"Yep!" Mokona agreed cheerfully, and bounced out of the room. Aea stood stiffly, still feeling some pain but nothing like before, and braced herself against the wall as she made her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

"Finally," Kurogane grunted, he and Fai already changed and waiting. "About time, you damn pork-bun."

"Mokona not a pork bun!" Mokona informed him. Aea rolled her eyes, supported by Fai, who merely laughed nervously.

"Good-bye, all of you," Tomoyo said, standing farther back. "It was wonderful meeting you."

"Same here," Fai nodded, and Tomoyo gasped as Mokona grew wings and shot up into the sky. Aea gripped Fai tightly as the wind began to swirl at their feet, and Kurogane's face was completely devoid of emotion as they disappeared into the next dimension.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Fai asked, supporting Aea as she gasped in air.

"Y-yeah…" she nodded. "Just a little out of breath, that's all. I'm fine, all right!"

"All right," he said calmly, looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kurogane said sourly, fingering his cloak. "I don't like it. Something's not right about it."

"I agree," Aea said firmly, frowning a little. "I'm not sensing any auras nearby – not anything, even animals. But my magic isn't sealed, at least."

"That's good," Fai agreed, taking her arm as they headed into the town. Comprised of small white buildings with brown tile roofs, it appeared deserted, and several shutters hung loose from disrepair. A small breeze gathered dust clouds around their feet, and the trees were completely barren, as was the land.

"Mokona doesn't like it here," it whimpered, hiding in Kurogane's cloak.

"Then take us somewhere else!" the ninja suggested sarcastically, uselessly trying to get Mokona out of his clothes once again. Narrowing his eyes suddenly, he glanced up as a figure in dark robes suddenly lunged at them. Fai pulled Aea back, and Kurogane leapt to the other side of the man.

"That didn't take very long," Fai commented, as Zervian straightened.

"Not bad, dodging my attack," he complimented them, and grinned cockily. Fai abruptly pushed Aea away from him as Zervian attacked again, and the magician used his powers of levitation to avoid any serious injury. Aea landed on her side and Mokona bounced over to her. Momentarily stunned from the impact, she was in a daze as Zervian changed direction and headed toward her instead.

"Not this time!" Kurogane grunted, coming in-between the two enemies.

"Kurogane!" Aea shrieked, as Zervian blasted into him. The two men landed past her, and she scrambled over to Kurogane as Zervian rose, looking both pleased and disgruntled. "Kurogane…?" she murmured, kneeling next to him. He was unconscious, and crimson blood pooled underneath him. "You…"

"Now, now, calm down, Aea," Zervian said mockingly, and leapt aside as Fai suddenly attacked from behind. "He probably won't die, if that's what you're wondering."

"Bastard!" she yelled, her pupils suddenly dilating. Out of the blue, a narrow black light suddenly shot toward Zervian, and hit him in the side of his face.

"You little bitch!" he swore, his hand clasping the wound shut. "How dare you!"

"Screw you," Aea, now thoroughly pissed, shot more gravity blasts at her former comrade, who was unable to dodge the accurate shots.

"This isn't over – not by a long shot," he growled, disappearing using the power of the feather to travel between worlds once more.

"Is Kurogane going to be okay?" Mokona asked worriedly, crouching next to his head.

"I…don't know," she managed, going over to Fai's side. The magician knelt next to Kurogane, looking concerned.

"Do you know what Zervian hit him with?" Fai asked, rolling the ninja over on his side to examine the wound on the other side. A large hole was in his flesh, and Aea groaned at the sight.

"I don't," she said bitterly, inspecting the injury. "This is serious – Mokona, can you sense any water nearby?"

"Mokona thinks so!" it said brightly, and Fai heaved Kurogane over his shoulder. "Mokona will lead the way!" it volunteered, bouncing off through town.

* * *

"At least the well wasn't dry," Aea sighed in relief, finishing bandaging Kurogane up. "If it wasn't, this could have become infected."

"When do you think Kurogane will wake up?" Mokona asked, sitting on her head.

"I have the feeling he's taken a lot worse than this," Fai said thoughtfully. "Probably a few hours at best. Aea?"

"I'm going to take a walk," she said, heading out of the house. Fai looked after her for a moment before returning his attention to Kurogane, who lay on a bed in one of the deserted rooms.

* * *

"Kurogane shouldn't have gotten hurt," she told herself, walking aimlessly through the streets. "I shouldn't have put them in that position. The only reason Zervian attacked Fai and Kurogane is because of me…and Mokona, but they're my friends, and tried to protect me. If I wasn't around, then they would be safe, I know it."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and murmured a brief incantation. A gravity ball appeared in front of her, and widened into a sphere, hollowing in the middle. After a few seconds a white light shone brightly, blinding Aea for a few seconds before a ripple spread through it and a picture appeared before her.

"Guilt a little too much for you, Aea?" Yuko asked calmly, peering through the portal that had appeared in her own dimension.

"I'm not surprised you've been keeping tabs on us," Aea replied just as coolly.

"I hope you've regained more of your memory since we last met," Yuko continued. "It's the reason I cast that spell, after all."

"I know," Aea nodded. "I've been remembering my past life just as you wanted, Yuko – and more of my abilities as well."

"Glad to hear it!" Yuko smiled brightly. "You _were_ my apprentice, after all. But after you lost your memory, it was too much to try to teach you again."

"So you sent me to all those worlds with Mokona, to sharpen my skills and control over the elements. And finally sent me to that world, where I became an assassin and you waited for the time you knew we'd meet again," Aea finished. "And now that I've gotten my complete memory back, you want me to return and become your apprentice. I made the deal that I'd be able to get revenge on those people first."

"But you _have_, my dear," Yuko explained patiently, and Aea's eyes widened.

"What are you…"

"It's simple. The men whom you have fought in the past worlds were the ones that traveled to your own world and destroyed it. The bargain is completed," the witch told her, and Aea felt sick to her stomach. "But I know that's not the reason you contacted me – you would have used Mokona for it. You have another need."

"I know you sent me to Fai and Kurogane so they would learn where Sakura's last feather is," Aea informed Yuko, who grinned. "But they've been in danger from Zervian ever since I arrived."

"He's after Mokona as well, you know."

"I know…but when he discovered I was here, it became worse," Aea shook her head. "Mokona can continue to bring him to other dimensions, to conquer more – but now that he's unlocked the full potential of the feather, he has limitless power and can even direct Mokona's travel. _I'm _the one he wants now – Mokona is just his excuse."

"Bright as ever. So, what do you want?"

"I want you to transport me to my world – my second one – so I can face Zervian myself and end this, without bringing more harm to Kurogane."

"Not the magician as well?" Yuko asked in amusement, and Aea clenched her fist.

"I…I love Kurogane," she announced firmly. "I don't want him hurt again for me. I don't know how strongly he feels about me, but he almost died today protecting me, and I don't want there to be another time."

"So, you want to keep them out of the final battle?"

"Yes," Aea nodded.

"You do realize what you'll give up – what is most precious to you at this moment will be lost," Yuko said, suddenly solemn. Aea nodded gravely, and Yuko sighed deeply. "Such a shame…but it is your decision, after all. All right, with one condition – when Zervian is destroyed, one way or another, you will return to Japan and become my apprentice once more. With your immense power, you are a goldmine of potential, and could easily become a space-time witch like me – once I retire of course."

"Deal," Aea agreed, and Yuko held her hand out, palm up. Aea closed her eyes a sphere emerged from her body, a pale pink and giving off the appearance of glowing crystal. She gasped as it entered the portal and into Yuko's open hand. Yuko closed her hand over the object and looked into Aea's eyes.

"Here is the device that will bring you directly to your world," Yuko said, and a flat circular disc floated toward Aea, brown with silver embellishments on the carvings. "It is only able to be used once."

"That will be enough," Aea nodded, and her fist closed over it. The portal closed abruptly, leaving her alone.

* * *

"Mokona? What's the matter?" Fai asked, seeing the white creature suddenly alert.

"Mokona is sensing a magical object in the area," it said. "It's very powerful…not a feather, though."

"Let's go see," Fai stood up, glancing back at Kurogane. "He'll be fine for a moment."

"Yep!" Mokona agreed, jumping onto Fai's head. The magician raced through the town, following Mokona's directions, until they came upon Aea. She was gripping the object in her hand tightly, and her hair swirled around her as the powerful aura surrounded her own.

"Aea? Aea!" Fai shouted, realizing she was unresponsive. He tried to move closer, but a barrier blocked him.

"Aea's using something to travel to another world!" Mokona told him. Her eyes glowed white, and her clothes had transformed into robes of tan and pale red, the loose parts billowing around her as she levitated into the sky.

"Those are royal robes," Fai realized with a blink. "What was Aea in her past…?"

"A princess of a destroyed world," Mokona told him quietly. Fai shook his head in amazement, but rushed forward as the object suddenly seemed to grown and envelop Aea.

"Aea!" he yelled, but a blast of light blinded him and threw him back. When he was able to see again, there was nothing left except a small crater where the power her destroyed the earth.

"Aea left this world," Mokona said unnecessarily, and Fai groaned.

* * *

"_What_?" Kurogane shouted. He had woken several hours later, and Fai had finished telling him what little he knew about Aea's disappearence. "Are you saying she _left_? How!"

"It looked like an object Yuko had," Mokona told them from atop Fai's head. "It can only be used once, but it takes a person directly to a world they need to go to."

"I think she went to confront Zervian," Fai thought, and turned to Mokona. "You said Aea was a princess of a destroyed world. What happened?"

"Aea was a princess, and used to be Yuko's apprentice years ago," Mokona began. "But a bunch of men entered Aea's world, and their combined magical powers affected the core of the world. They escaped, but the core of the world was gone, and the world slowly began to disintegrate. Aea's memory was lost as a result of the power, and Yuko sent her to many different worlds with Mokona, honing her powers. A few years ago she remained in a desert world, and became an assassin."

"And who's Zervian to her, other than a former assassin-in-arms?" Kurogane demanded roughly. Mokona remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Zervian and Aea were lovers for a little while," it said finally, and Kurogane slumped slightly. "But Zervian became corrupted by Sakura's feather, one he found, and Aea tried to kill him. He escaped, and she was tricked and abandoned on an island as punishment. That's when she used her powers to contact Yuko."

"And why'd Yuko send her to us?" Fai asked.

"She knew you would only learn of the last feather if you met Zervian," Mokona continued. "And Yuko cast a spell on Aea, that each world she went to she would meet one of the bad men that destroyed her world. With each world and man, Aea gained part of her memory back. Now she has her full memory, and once she defeats Zervian, she's going to be Yuko's apprentice again."

"And what did she give up?" Kurogane grunted, grabbing Mokona by the ears.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I know I'm evil, but I couldn't resist. It was such a good place for it! Now you all know the history between Yuko and Aea, happy? Please review!


	8. VIII

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Last chapter for this story as well! That's three stories I've finished today...whew, what an acheivement, right? I hope this last chapter is as good as the others, though I know it lacks a bit in the humor previously shown. I got the eighth manga of Tsubasa when it came out, btw. It was hard to write an end for this, since I don't even know the end of the manga, but I did my best!

Please review.

* * *

"Her ability to love," Yuko said soberly, and Watanuki's eyes widened. The black Mokona on the back of the chair looked solemn as well as Yuko continued. "Aea gave me her ability to love – her emotions completely. She thought if she did, they would be safe." 

"And will they?" Watanuki demanded, suspecting another of Yuko's catches. To his surprise, she nodded slowly.

"Yes, they will. Oh, don't look so surprised, Watanuki – Zervian is now after Aea exclusively, which is good news for Mokona Modoki," she added, and frowned. "Zervian…he always had good potential, but rather too much of an ego for my taste – and Clow's as well. Ah well, what's done is done."

Watanuki watched as Yuko left the room.

"Is she serious?" he asked finally. "I mean, doesn't she _care_?"

"Yuko doesn't have that much power over people, to choose what they will and won't give up," Mokona told him suddenly. "And Yuko cares very much. That's why she made a mistake."

"A mistake…?"

"Yuko, in making Aea unable to love, made Kurogane sacrifice his happiness as well," Mokona said soberly. "But Kurogane hasn't received anything in exchange for that yet."

"Hmm…"

* * *

"I'm here, Zervian!" Aea announced, striding through the building still in her robes. The building, located in the desert like the rest of the city, was built out of large yellow bricks and was caked with sand and dirt. "I'm here, so come out and show yourself!" 

"Are you the one that was with Fai and Kurogane?" Syaoran asked, and she glanced upward at their prison, showing no surprise at their situation.

"And Mokona?" Sakura added, and Aea nodded.

"Yes."

"I see you finally made it, Aea," Zervian said pleasantly, appearing above them on a platform. "So nice of you to join us, just as I'm about to unlock a gate that will allow me access to any world I choose, and conquer them!"

"I guess I made it just in time," she commented calmly, and a ring of fire suddenly surrounded the man. "You can thank Yuko for the return of my powers another time," she continued conversationally, and a whirlwind levitated her into the air so she was on level with him. "But right now, I suggest you occupy yourself with keeping yourself alive as long as you can manage."

"Back into assassin mode, I see," Zervian chuckled, and leapt to the ground lightly. "Good – it wouldn't be any fun to kill you while you're weak."

"Bastard!" she swore, but even her yell somehow lacked emotion. "You can't win anymore." Swirling bands of water and green light surrounded her right arm, wrapping themselves around her arm and neck like snakes while the left was covered in black light that had a dark-purple shine to it, and she flexed her fingertips.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Kurogane grunted, as they landed on soft grass. 

"I see you've arrived," Yuko commented, and they jumped in surprise – all except Mokona, who laughed happily to himself.

"Mokona brought Fai and Kurogane to Yuko for help!" he informed them, leaping to Yuko's shoulder.

"You bitch," Kurogane growled, and lunged at the space-time witch. He was thrown back by a shield, and clambered to his feet with a swear. "That kid with you – the one with the black thing – told me before we left about your slip-up. Were you ever gonna tell me this?"

"Of course," she replied calmly, and Kurogane smirked.

"I bet you were."

"We need your help," Fai interrupted. "We need to get to Aea's world, but Zervian's blocked us from it."

"What did you think he would do?" she asked them. "I gave Aea back her full abilities – along with some extra – in return for her payment. It was an equivalent exchange."

"Except you took something from Kurogane as well," Mokona reminded her, and she groaned.

"Yes, yes, that was unexpected. I think she did it on purpose, now that I think about it," she realized with a grin. "That girl's learned some tricks along the way, I see."

"I want you to return her emotions," Kurogane demanded. "That's what I want. And for you to send us to her world – to where she is. Just those two things, you damn witch."

"Such polite language," Yuko said sarcastically, and turned to Fai. "I assume this is your wish as well?"

"Well, I need to get Syaoran and Sakura back, and apparently they're on Aea's world," Fai shrugged casually. "Besides, Zervian has the last feather. It's our responsibility, I suppose."

"I see," Yuko nodded, and considered the two young men briefly before turning to Mokona. Touching the jewel on its head, it glowed bright for a moment before he jumped back to Fai with a grin. "There. Mokona will take you directly to her world, to her exact location. But be careful – assassins are bad enough, but assassins that can wield magic are one of the worst things you'll ever find. And that counts for both of them."

"And her emotions?" Kurogane pressed, and she smirked slightly.

"You're a smart ninja – you'll figure out how to give them back to her when the time is right," she informed him, and his jaw dropped when he realized she had forced the task on him instead of doing it herself. Mokona cut off any complaints by taking them to the world in another instant, and Yuko turned to Watanuki, who had strode up behind her. "So, you told him."

"It was only right," he protested. "And besides – Mokona told me first."

"Ah, well, it couldn't be helped," she sighed, and then brightened up. "Anyway, let's get some good liquor to celebrate!"

* * *

"Without emotions, you both lose and gain something, Aea," Zervian commented, at a brief pause in their fight. Half the room was destroyed, and only the magical seal on the prison had kept Syaoran and Sakura from harm. "You're a much more reckless fighter, making for interesting concepts, but you lack the ferocity you used to have." 

"Shut up," she growled, lunging. A bright enveloped them, and he was thrown out of it in an instant. She followed quickly with another attack, bringing the earth up around him to stab him in several areas with knife-like rocks. "You're not as strong as I would have thought you'd be," she commented. "Or is it that I'm merely stronger than you now?"

"Bitch," he said calmly, and a sudden tidal wave swept her into the wall and knocked her to the ground. "I'd stop being so confident if I was in your position," he continued, but took a step back as she flew into the air. The wind around him seemed to close in, and he found himself being suffocated and burned at the same time.

* * *

"Whew – what a rush!" Fai exclaimed, landing on the ground. The two young men appeared by one of the walls, directly behind Zervian and facing Aea. Mokona instantly leapt to the prison where the two teens were kept, and bounced on it impatiently. 

"Aea!" Kurogane shouted, but she gave no notice of them. Her power was focused on Zervian, who was apparently going to suffer quite a lot before she decided to kill him.

"Without emotions, she's just a killing machine," Fai realized, and got to his feet. "I'll go get Syaoran and Sakura – you take care of her."

"Right," Kurogane nodded, giving in without an argument for once before the two rushed forward, splitting off in opposite directions after a few feet.

* * *

"Fai!" Sakura cried as he climbed up, and he grinned cheerfully at them. 

"Hey, you two. Mokona, any way to get them out?"

"Zervian has to break the spell," Mokona reported glumly. "The feather is keeping this shield up."

"Oh."

* * *

"Aea!" Kurogane shouted, reaching her and grabbing her ankles to pull her out of the sky. She floated down on her own, the magic on Zervian never lessening, and regarded him coolly. 

"How did you get here?" she demanded, and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Aea, you have to stop this," he ordered.

"Why?"

"This isn't you!" Kurogane said in frustration. "You're not someone who tortures people like this. You have to stop this – Yuko said you got your emotions back!"

"I didn't ask for them," she said, turning away from him. "Now, move. I have a job to do, and then I'll leave for Yuko's world. Don't worry – I'll hand the feather over before I go."

"I couldn't give a damn about the feather!" Kurogane growled, pulling her back to him. She looked a little surprised before collecting herself, but he glared at her. "Aea, how do I give you the emotions back? That damn witch…" He trailed off, the lightbulb suddenly going off in his head. Grasping her tightly the ninja lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Aea gasped in shock, and the others watched interestedly as a glow surrounded the two before fading back into Aea. Kurogane almost jumped back when she suddenly responded to his kiss before pushing him away.

"Kurogane!" she began, but whirled around to face Zervian, who was on the ground almost unconscious. "I do wish I had finished you off before I got them back," she sighed, and shook her head. "It'll only be harder, but they need that feather – and you're too dangerous to let live, Zervian. I'm sorry, though."

"I liked you better when you were a cold-blooded killer," he spat, and she smiled sadly.

"I know." Closing her eyes, a black light encased Zervian before closing in on itself, and seeming disappearing into thin air. The prison holding Syaoran and Sakura, and the thing Fai and Mokona were sitting on, suddenly disappeared as well, but Aea caught them with her wind and floated them to ground. Going over to where Zervian had been, she crouched down and picked something up before turning back to the others. Striding up to Sakura, she held her hand out, revealing the final feather in her open palm. "I believe this belongs to you," she said calmly, and stepped back in surprise as the feather floated in Sakura.

"What the hell's going on?" Kurogane demanded, as the building began to shake.

* * *

"This building is an alternate version of the ruins in Clow," Mokona informed them, as Aea led them out of the collapsing building. "Something's happening in Clow, and it's affecting any ruins connected to it in other worlds!" 

"Gee, that makes things so much clearer," Kurogane grumbled, and ran into Aea when she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sensing an abnormal power nearby," she said quietly, and turned to face them. "Mokona knows the way out – don't you? Take them and hurry. I have to see what's going on!"

"Aea!" Kurogane shouted, and Syaoran grabbed at Sakura as the girl suddenly chased after Aea as well.

"Sakura!"

"To hell with this!" Kurogane muttered. "Mokona, where'd they go? We're following them!"

"We're gonna be in trouble!" Fai called, but still ran after Syaoran and Kurogane as Mokona led them through the tunnels inside the ruins.

* * *

"The seal…" Aea breathed, arriving in a large round room that was completely except for a glowing seal on the floor. "It appeared again," she said quietly, stepping into the center of it. A blast of power suddenly shot through her, and she cried out in surprise. 

"Aea!" Sakura yelled, arriving in the room moments later. The young woman was floating in the air, apparently unconscious, and Sakura took a step forward to go to her, but Syaoran grabbed her arm. "Syaoran?"

"We have to go – huh?" Syaoran cut himself off, staring at the room. "It's like when you lost your memories, Sakura! What's going on?"

"Aea is connected to the ruins," Mokona reported, seemingly communicating with Yuko again. "Sakura, you and Syaoran need to go in the center right now, or else you'll never be able to return to your world again, and it will be destroyed as a result."

"Go, kid!" Kurogane shoved them towards the symbol, and another flash of light blinded them when the two teens reached the center. When they could see again, Aea was on the ground, the symbol was gone, and Syaoran and Sakura had disappeared.

"Good luck, you two," Fai said quietly, as Kurogane rushed to Aea.

"Aea?" he held her up against his chest, and looked down at her anxiously. "Is she alive?"

"Of course I am," she mumbled, opening her eyes with obvious effort. "What do you take me for, you idiot? I wished you hadn't had done any of this…I did it to protect you."

"I thought you were the one who always needed rescuing," Kurogane reminded her, picking her up amid her struggling. "Stop squirming around, or I'll drop you!"

"Mokona…what's going on?" Fai asked, as a dim light surrounded him. Kurogane turned around, and Aea slipped out of his grasp to move to Fai's side.

"You're a magician –it's residue from the teleport," she explained calmly, and Mokona nodded in agreement. "But I think it's almost time for you two to leave again, isn't it, Mokona?"

"Yes – and Yuko is waiting," Mokona told her, and she nodded sadly.

"I remember."

* * *

"I'm not going back," Kurogane said firmly, and Yuko regarded him with amusement. Mokona had taken them to his world once more, and Aea was dressed in a black skirt and silver top, with her hair twisted on her head loosely. 

"First you wanted to go back, and now you're saying you'll break the contract?" she asked, and shook her head. "Make up your mind already. More sake?"

"No!" Kurogane answered for Fai, who frowned teasingly and winked at the Mokonas. "And I'm not going back!"

"What are you willing to give up?"

"Not that again," he groaned, and Aea interrupted the conversation.

"Well, he'll be stuck in a world completely different than his way of life," she began, "He'll never be able to return to his old life again, and have to adapt totally to this one. Isn't that sacrifice enough, Yuko? The charge isn't worth as much as you're trying to make it seem, after all."

"Good point," the older woman admitted, and turned back to Kurogane with a smirk. "All right, you can stay with Aea, but on one condition."

"What?" he asked suspiciously, and she grinned.

"You'll work here for a year under my command!"

"_What_?" he started, but choked on his words with a tolerating smile. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Fai?"

"I still want to travel," he shrugged. "Of course, it won't be nearly as much as fun, but I can't return – not yet."

"Mokona is still available," Yuko offered, and he grinned.

"That'd be nice."

"It seems it's settled. Syaoran and Sakura are safely back in their world, and Fai will continue to travel," Yuko nodded in satisfaction, peering at the group intently. "You, Aea, will become my apprentice, and your soulmate Kurogane here can stay with you as well."

Kurogane turned red at that statement but didn't argue, and Aea only flushed a little before nodding.

"Fair deal."

"Good – Mokona?"

"All right! Fai, let's go!" Mokona cried, sprouting wings and flying into the air. Fai stood underneath him, a goofy grin on his face while he waved at them before disappearing in a whirl of light.

* * *

"Are you doing all right, Kurogane?" Aea asked a few months later. "I know it's weird here, but…" 

"I'm fine," he interrupted her, grumbling as he scrubbed the floor. "Damn witch…just wait until my time's up…"

"Poor Kurogane," Aea giggled, and he abruptly stopped scrubbing. Getting to his feet, he pulled her to him and kissed her with more passion than she had previously thought the ninja was capable of showing – until their wedding night, at least, which had occurred several weeks after their return to Yuko's world – and left her breathless.

"I've got you, don't i?" he pointed out matter-of-factly, before returning to his hated chores.

* * *

A weird ending, but the whole story was weird, so I figured what the heck? Please review! 


End file.
